Casi una Reina
by rosmarlin
Summary: Ella era una princesa altanera, que le hacía falta lo más importante. Él un joven listo y trabajador, con un gran corazón. Sus caminos se cruzarían y sin saberlo pasarían de las discusiones a la amistad, y luego al amor. Pero no todo es como parece, y quizás sus destinos estaban más entrelazados de lo que ellos creían. TODOS HUMANOS. OOC.AMBIENTADO EN LA ACTUALIDAD
1. Prefacio

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Prefacio**

¿Cómo es que empiezan todas éstas historias?

Ah si … Erase una vez en un Reino lejano, una princesa que pensaba que podía tener todo lo material que ella deseaba. Pero no sabia que le faltaba lo más importante.

Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, éste no es el típico cuento de hadas, el Reino lejano no era más que un país que se encontraba en Europa. Merripen era una orgullosa y rica isla en dónde la monarquía seguía manteniendo el mando en el poder político, judicial, legislativo y militar. El Rey era un soberano muy respetado y admirado no solo por sus compatriotas, sino también por el resto del mundo. Y el "Erase una vez" en realidad es en nuestra época actual. En la historia no hay carruajes, sino coches. Y se usan ordenadores, móviles y tablets.

La princesa Isabella, nuestra heroína, era una joven malcriada y caprichosa, que estaba acostumbrada a que se le diera el bandeja de oro todo lo que ella quería. Que se conocería a sí misma y al amor, gracias a un joven que le enseñaría las bellezas del mundo real, y la trataría como una persona cualquiera.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que sobre sus vidas sobrevolaban secretos, mentiras y traiciones que ni ellos mismos conocían, y cambiarían el curso de todo lo que pensaban era cierto; Arriesgando su final de "Vivieron felices por siempre jamás".

**AN: ¿A ustedes qué les parece el inicio?. Ésta es una historia que de verdad me tiene muy entusiasmada. La llevo pensando desde hace más o menos un mes y la tengo ya casi toda planificada. **

**Espero que me acompañen en éste nuevo viaje. El primer capitulo seguramente lo publicaré en un par de días, en cuanto tenga un tiempo para transcribirlo.**

**Besos, Ros. **


	2. Ésta soy yo

**Vamos a jugar a un juego en ésta historia. A lo largo de los capítulos los personajes dirán o pensarán algo que hará referencia a príncipes, princesas, Reyes y Reinas de la historia, literatura o ficción. Cuando eso ocurra yo se los diré al inicio, y a las que en un review me digan cual es, les contestaré con un spoiler de próximo capitulo. ¿Qué les parece?. En ésta capítulo ya hay uno. **

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Ésta soy yo.**

-_Arg_, ¿Que el sol no se podía tomar el día libre por una vez? - gruñó la princesa Isabella cuando escuchó que alguien habría la cortina de su habitación, y la brillante luz del sol la despertó.

-Lo siento mucho, alteza – se disculpó Maggie, el ama de llaves del castillo, con algo de temor. Todos sabían el mal carácter que tenia la princesa cuando la despertaban, y lo déspota que era con quién se atrevía a hacerlo – Pero ya es la una y su familia la está esperando para comer.

Isabella se dio la media vuelta en su enorme cama y se tapó el rostro con uno de sus almohadones.

-Diles a mi familia que se vayan a freír espárragos – soltó – No tengo hambre, y seguro que ninguno de ellos echará mucho de menos mi presencia por una tarde.

-Pero el Rey me solicitó que la buscara personalmente, me mandó a decirle que le hacia mucha ilusión comer en su compañía – Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, esperando que ahora la princesa no empezara a gritarle.

Isabella suspiró con resignación, no le quedaría más remedio que tener que levantarse. Su tío, el Rey, era el único miembro de su familia que de verdad la amaba, y ella no soportaría nunca la idea de provocarle una decepción.

-Está bien, está bien. Avísale a mi tío que enseguida bajo – dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama – Ahora largo, ya hiciste tu trabajo viniéndome a despertar. No tienes más nada que hacer aquí – soltó con dureza.

Maggie salió de la habitación como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse. Cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, suprimió un gemido de desesperación. Estaba hecha un adefesio. Al acostarse a dormir la noche anterior, a casi las seis de la mañana, solo se preocupó en quitarse el vestido de gala que llevaba puesto, todo lo demás no le importó. Así que ahora el recogido con el que habían adornado su cabello se había vuelto un nido de palomas. Su elaborado maquillaje se había derretido y esfumado, y en esos momentos parecía más un zombi que una princesa.

-_Hmm_, una princesa zombi – murmuró, sospesando la idea mientras se lavaba el rostro – Me gusta. Es una idea que podría sugerirle a Tim Burton.

Se aplicó muy poco maquillaje, haciendo hinca pié más que nada en las horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Sabia que su piel era perfecta, sin ninguna mancha, peca, lunar o cicatriz de acné, y la mayoría de las veces era muy poco lo que se cubría.

Se quitó una a una las pinzas que le sujetaban el cabello en un recogido, éste le cayó en cascadas sobre los hombros y espalda. Al comprobar que las ondas que le habían hecho la noche anterior seguían aún allí, decidió dejarlo así y no trabajarlo más. Después de todo la moda era llevarlo aparentemente despeinado.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, fue al armario a vestirse. Si bien _toda_ su ropa era de marca y de la última moda de los más prestigiosos diseñadores del mundo, ese día optó por unos vaqueros y un jersey ligero, quería sentirse cómoda.

Salió del armario y de la habitación, bajó las elegantes escaleras de mármol hasta llegar al comedor principal, que se encontraba en la primera planta del castillo. Su hogar, si es que se le podía llamar así, era uno de los castillos más hermosos y visitados del mundo. Turistas de todas partes viajaban para admirar la exquisita arquitectura, los detalles de los relieves, todas las piezas de arte, y tomarse fotos en las zonas abiertas al público. Si de niña le hubiesen dejado traer amigos al castillo, habría sido una aventura jugar al escondite.

-Buenos días – anunció cuando llegó al comedor.

Su tío, su madre y su abuela ya estaban sentados, esperando a ser servidos.

-Bonitas horas a las que decides dignarnos con el regalo de tu compañía, Isabella – contestó con sequedad su madre Renée. Archiduquesa de Crowe.

Su abuela ni siquiera se molestó en hablarle, solo le lanzó la típica mirada dura, llena de algo que asemejaba al desprecio, a la que la ha tenido acostumbrada toda su vida, pero no es que le afectara ya mucho. La verdad es que su escasa relación con su abuela le dolería más sino fuera porque la Reina madre trata de esa manera a todos a su alrededor. El único hacia el que parece sentir un mínimo de afecto es su hijo mayor, e incluso con él se pasa horas discutiendo.

Isabella ignoró temporalmente a su madre y se acercó a saludar a su tío. Parándose detrás de él, lo abrazó por el cuello y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Su tío sonrió y apretó su mano.

-Buenos días, mi Bella – Él era el único que la llamaba de esa manera, y al que ella se lo permitía. No porque su tío fuera el Rey, sino porque su cariño era el único del que estaba segura.

Mientras iba a sentarse en su puesto, se giró a contestar el comentario de su madre.

-Si tanto les molesta esperar, podían perfectamente haber empezado sin mi, madre. Yo no se los hubiese recriminado – Ocupó su lugar y enseguida los camareros empezaron a servir los anti-pastos.

-Oh créeme yo lo hubiese hecho – le dijo su madre con aire jovial – Pero tu tío _insistió_ - Isabella entendió que eso era un eufemismo, que la verdadera palabra que deseaba usar era "ordenó" - que teníamos que esperar por ti.

-La comida del domingo es la única ocasión en la que podemos compartir todos juntos en familia, nadie falta o empieza por su cuenta sin una buena razón – replicó su tío, con la voz autoritaria que se espera de un soberano, poniendo punto y final a la discusión.

Bueno alguien faltaba, pensó Isabella observando el asiento de su padre vacío.

-¿Dónde está padre? - preguntó después de tragar un bocado de salmón.

-Tuvo que ir a supervisar que todo estuviera listo para el próximo viaje de soldados a Oriente medio – explicó su tío – Hubo un conflicto la semana pasada, que provocó la explosión de una base naval, resultando en muchas muertes de civiles y soldados; y prometimos a nuestros países aliados que nuestras tropas irían a echar una mano. No estoy de acuerdo con la guerra, pero se trata de ir a ayudar a personas que están en dificultad.

Isabella asintió, que su padre se encargara de eso no tenia por qué sorprenderle. Su padre, el príncipe Peter, hermano menor del Rey y Archiduque de Crowe era el comandante general del ejercito y la marina de Merripen, y eran éstas la clase de cosas que estaban bajo su mando.

-Por Dios Isabella, vives en las nubes – le reprochó su madre - ¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas nunca de éstas cosas?. Tu padre lo anunció ayer durante la fiesta.

-Si, seguramente se me pasó – concedió Isabella para evitar otra discusión, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le diese importancia.

No era que se le hubiese olvidado que su padre viajaría ese día a Briesche, donde se encontraba la base naval de Merripen. Simplemente él ni se había molestado en decírselo. De su familia, su padre era el que menos estaba allí para ella.

Por lo menos su madre solía darle una palmadita en la cabeza de pequeña, cuando una de las niñeras la llevaba a darle las buenas noches, su abuela la presionaba para que ella fuera la princesa que la corona exigía; pero su padre no estaba para ella ni en el bien, ni en el mal. En sus 21 años, de él nunca había recibido un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, un "te quiero", o tan siquiera que la llamara hija. Ella intentaba fingir que ya no le importaba su indiferencia, pero era difícil saber que para él era como si ella no existiera.

-Ayer en la fiesta te vi en compañía del joven Grey – le habló por primera vez en el día su abuela, mientras servían el segundo plato.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco disimuladamente y reprimió un gemido de desesperación. Todo por respeto a su tío.

Si, era por éstas cosas que su abuela se interesaba en ella.

-Si, estuvimos charlando – contestó con indiferencia, tanto sabia que su abuela, y en menor medida su madre, no abandonarían el tema.

El día anterior fue el cumpleaños numero 70 de su abuela, y en el castillo se había hecho una gran fiesta. A la cual asistieron las personalidades más influyentes en el mundo de la política y el espectáculo, del país y de Europa. Así que naturalmente también se encontraba en Conte Caio Grey, presidente del senado, y su hijo Alec Grey. El cual su abuela ya había definido "sutilmente" como el marido perfecto para ella, y un Rey excelente para un día recoger el testigo de su tío.

-Es un joven tan encantador – lo alabó su abuela, con una mirada tan soñadora que ridículamente la hacia parecer una adolescente – Lo tiene todo, es guapo, listo, culto y lo mejor de todo es que es el heredero de un condado. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?.

-Si, ¿Qué más? - preguntó con sarcasmo, esperando que no lo detectaran mientras se contestaba mentalmente.

"_Quizás un mínimo de materia gris entre las orejas_".

Su abuela en realidad tenia razón, era el candidato ideal y cumplía con todos lo requisitos; pero no sabia qué tenia Alec, que a ella no terminaba de caerle bien y ni siquiera se veía casada con él. Le parecía tan insulso. De acuerdo que era guapo, con el cabello castaño claro, ojos grises y piel apiñorada, pero incluso ella estaba dispuesta a reconocer que la belleza no lo era todo. Era inteligente sí, pero sus conversaciones eran más aburridas que un pan sin sal, y ni una sola vez que pillara ninguno de sus chistes y bromas. ¿Y después dicen que el sarcasmo es el refugio de las mentes simples?.

-Ya me estoy imaginando a vuestros hijos … piénsalo, con tu piel y cabello, y sus ojos – siguió su abuela como si nada, obteniendo un asentimiento de su madre que la apoyaba.

Oh qué bien, ahora empezaba a hablar también de hijos. Justo lo que le faltaba.

-Abuela tengo apenas 21 años – dijo entre dientes – En lo que menos pienso en éste momento es en hijos.

Su abuela se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y le contestó antes de beber.

-Un día será tu deber darle un heredero a la corona.

-Todavía falta mucho para eso.

-A tu edad, tu padre y yo ya te teníamos – dijo su madre.

Dos contra una, ya se le estaba empezando a ser difícil ganar. Pero afortunadamente su tío intervino.

-Ya basta. Déjenla en paz. Ya le dará tu añorado heredero a la corona cuando esté lista, madre. Mientras tanto que disfrute su juventud.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a replicarle nada. Aunque su abuela sí soltó un bufido molesto y se enfurruñó en su asiento.

No dijeron más y terminaron de comer en silencio. Cuando se acabó el postre, Isabella se levantó y le dio otro beso en la mejilla a su tío.

-Nos vemos más tardes – saludó a todos.

-¿Qué planes tienes? - le preguntó su tío con una sonrisa.

-Ayer en la fiesta escuché que abrieron un nuevo centro SPA de lujo en la periferia, y quiero ir a echar un vistazo.

-Qué forma tan frívola de pasar el día – despreció su abuela.

-Hoy es domingo, no estoy obligada a ninguna fiesta, acto social u obra benéfica. Creo que me merezco descansar un poco del castillo.

-¿Descansar?. Si tu vida no es más que fiestas y escándalos – continuó la Reina madre - ¿Que acaso quieres que se vuelvan a repetir tus fotos en topless en la playa del verano pasado?.

Por Dios, ¿Otra vez?. Eso había ocurrido hace más de un año atrás, ¿Su abuela no tenia intenciones de olvidarlo nunca?.

El Rey se levantó de su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, y se acercó a la salida del comedor.

-Tengo una reunión con el ministro de economía dentro de poco – les dijo a las tres – Así que voy a estar ocupado. Que te diviertas en el SPA, Bella – acarició suavemente el brazo izquierdo de su sobrina y sin más salió del comedor.

Isabella se giró a mirar a su madre y abuela con una mirada de superioridad que decía "Atrévanse a decirme algo ahora", sabiendo que las dos estaban molestas pero no le dirían nada. Se dio la media vuelta, y se fue a su habitación a buscar una chaqueta, el tiempo ya empezaba a refrescar.

Fue a buscar al personal de seguridad, sabia que no podía salir sin un guardaespaldas.

-Charlie – Se paró enfrente del jefe de seguridad Charles Swan, al que ella le gustaba más llamarlo Charlie, un ex marine licenciado con honores. Ella sabia que trabajaba para la familia desde hace casi 25 años y su tío lo tenia en muy alta estima.

-Muy buenas tardes, Princesa – le dijo con la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a ella cada vez que la veía.

-¿Emmett trabaja hoy? - preguntó ella por su guardaespaldas preferido.

-Si, enseguida se lo llamo. Emmett McCarty, la princesa Isabella te solicita – dijo en el auricular que llevaba en el oído.

Minutos después Emmett salió del área común para los de seguridad, cuando la vio mostró una gran sonrisa, que le dibujó unos adorable hoyuelos en las mejillas. No era impresionante que Emmett fuera guardaespaldas. Era la persona más alta que conocía, y tenia músculos que parecían de acero. Pero era también bastante guapo : cabello negro y rizado, y unos ojos azules tan claro como el del cielo en un día de sol.

-Alteza, es siempre un placer verla - se inclinó en señal de respeto.

-Voy a salir Emmett, así que prepárate – anunció Isabella, aunque sonó más a una orden.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué obligación tenia ella de ser amable con un empleado cuando no le apetecía?. Pero Emmett ni se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Por supuesto, Princesa – contestó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa - ¿Con qué coche desea salir?.

-Con el Mercedes.

Emmett volvió a asentir.

-Lo iré a buscar y la estaré esperando, aparcado, en la entrada – se colocó la chaqueta de su uniforme, controló que su arma estuviera cargada y salió a buscar el coche en el garaje del castillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera, Princesa? - preguntó Charles. Hacia parte de su trabajo saber en dónde se encontraba la familia Real en todo momento.

-Unas cuatro horas más o menos. Quiero que me den un masaje completo en un nuevo SPA, y quizás después vaya a dar un paseo.

Charles le regaló una sonrisa y a Isabella no se le pasó cómo sus ojos brillaban a verla.

-Muy bien, pues que se divierta, Alteza – le dijo con una inclinación.

Isabella lo dejó allí, y se fue a la salida del castillo, donde Emmett ya la estaba esperando. Durante el camino intercambiaron un par de comentarios, y él le contó nuevos chistes que la hicieron reír. Era por esto que Emmett era su preferido. No solo sabia hacer su trabajo, así que con él se sentía segura, sino que también le caía muy bien. Era una lastima que no pudieran ser amigos, pero había un abismo social que los separaba.

Cuando llegó al SPA, que se encontraba en la periferia ceca del puerto, los empleados y clientes la vieron con ojos como platos y la mandíbula caída. No había pedido cita para el masaje, pero no tenia importancia. Cualquiera que le tocaría su turno se lo cedería sin problemas. Y al final ni quiera le cobrarían, como siempre, no era nada fuera de lo común.

Ella era Isabella Cullen, sobrina del actual Rey de Merripen Carlisle Cullen, única hija del príncipe Peter y de la Archiduquesa de Crowe Renée de Cullen. Nieta de Jane de Cullen la Reina madre y Aro Cullen, el difunto Rey. Y heredera al trono. Una situación muy similar a la de otra gran Reina, famosa en la historia.

Al salir del SPA, miró el ambiente a su alrededor. El puerto era de verdad un gran lugar, lleno de tiendas, restaurantes, gente, movimiento y vida. Empezó a mirar las vitrinas con Emmett que la seguía a cinco pasos, ignorando a todos que la miraban mientras caminaba.

Cuando un negocio en particular llamó su atención y cruzó la calle para ir a verlo. Era una librería, aunque no parecía del tipo convencional, ya desde la vitrina veía un ambiente acogedor y encantador, con las paredes llenas de libros, butacas para sentarse a leer, e incluso vendían cafés y dulces. Era un lugar increíble llamado "Mi imaginación y yo". Ella no se pudo resistir a entrar.

-Espérame aquí afuera – le dijo a Emmett atravesando la puerta.

Muy poca gente sabia que su afición secreta era la lectura, era una pasión que le había trasmitido su tío Carlisle, y uno de los motivos por los que le gustaba tanto era porque le hacía volver la memoria a esas noches en las que él le daba tiempo de ir a leerle un cuento antes de dormir. Eran los recuerdos más felices de su infancia, y ¿quién sabe?, a lo mejor entrar en esa librería sería interesante.

_Continuará …_

**¿Ustedes qué piensan de la princesa Isabella?. En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a Edward. Espero solo que les guste y se queden conmigo. ¿Un review?. **

**Besos, Ros. **


	3. Éste soy yo

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Éste soy yo.**

-¡Buenos días principito! - le saludó su mamá cuando lo vio entrar por la cocina esa mañana. Ella ya estaba completamente vestida y sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar, recogido en una coleta. Muy diferente de su propio aspecto, que aun tenia los ojos hinchados por el sueño, la marca de la almohada en la mejilla, vestido todavía con el pijama y con el peor caso de cabellos desordenados que se hubiese visto jamas.

Edward se parecía mucho a su madre, de ella había heredado los mismos ojos verdes, cabellos cobrizos (aunque los de él en determinadas luces parecían también dorados) y piel pálida. Suponía que los rasgos físicos en los que no coincidían era porque poseía también algo del hombre que había aportado la otra mitad de su ADN; pero eso no tenia importancia.

Una de las mayores constantes de su vida era que no importaba lo temprano que él se despertara por las mañanas, Esme ya estaría esperándolo con el desayuno, o por lo menos preparándoselo.

Puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá, cuando ésta le entregó su taza con chocolate caliente. Algunas personas necesitan el café para despertarse, en su caso solo funciona con humeante chocolate, incluso en pleno verano.

-Que una madre llame a su hijo de tres años "Principito" es muy tierno, pero que aun lo haga cuando éste ya tiene 23 resulta bastante penoso, ¿No te parece? - Empezó a colocar la mesa, mientras ella sacaba del horno sus rollitos de canela.

Esme se encogió de hombros, como si no le diese importancia a lo que él acababa de decir.

-¿Qué prefieres que te llame entonces, Doctor Masen? - hasta las orejas de Edward se enrojecieron – Eso lo estaba guardando para presumirte con mis amigas y con los clientes; pero si tú así lo deseas, no hay ningún problema.

-Todavía no soy doctor – le dijo. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa.

Esme hizo el típico gesto con la mano que hacia cuando pensaba que alguien había dicho una tontería.

-Eso es solo un pequeño tecnicismo – y con una sonrisa le recordó lo orgullosa que siempre había estado de él.

Su madre era su mundo entero, así como sabia que él era el de ella. Quizás sonaba demasiado cliché, pero ella era de verdad su mejor amiga, y muy pocas cosas le provocaban una dicha similar en su corazón, que saber que él es su mayor orgullo y alegría.

Como cuando le dio la maravillosa noticia que había conseguido una beca en la universidad Augusta …

_-¡Mamá! - gritó entusiasmado, entrando en la tienda de su madre y haciendo sonar la campanilla que estaba encima de la puerta._

_Los clientes entre los estantes se giraron a ver al joven que estaba haciendo escándalo, pero a nadie parecía molestarle, todos conocían el hijo de la dueña. Senna, la chica que su madre había contratado para trabajar por las mañanas, le sonrió. _

_-Tu madre está en la cocina, horneando muffins. _

_-Gracias Sen – fue corriendo hacia la cocina._

_Vivían en una casa de dos plantas, y su madre había convertido toda la primera en una librería de ambiente familiar, que tenia una orgullosa lista de clientes fijos. Y su "hogar" era toda la segunda planta._

_-¡Mamá! - volvió a llamarla cuando la encontró de espaldas en la cocina, como había dicho Senna. _

_-Edward, no grites – le reprendió Esme, dándose la media vuelta – Espantarás a los clientes – una sonrisa le hizo ver que no estaba en problemas. _

_-Lo siento – se disculpó, aunque no estaba en lo más mínimo arrepentido – Pero no te imaginas la noticia que te traigo – Escondió el papel que traía en la mano detrás de su espalda._

_-¿De qué se trata?._

_Edward le contestó con una pregunta retórica. _

_-¿Tú quien crees que ha conseguido una beca para estudiar su doctorado en la universidad Augusta?._

_A Esme solo le llevó un segundo entender de qué estaba hablando. Se llevó una mano a los labios por la impresión. _

_-¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó con ojos llenos de lagrimas que no dejaba escapar. _

_Él asintió con una enorme sonrisa. _

_-Eres la orgullosa madre del futuro doctor en Neuro-biología, Edward Masen – le mostró el papel en su mano, que era en dónde le informaban de la beca. _

_La reacción de Esme no tardó mucho en llegar, soltó un grito similar al de una fan adolescente y alocada, y se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo. Edward la levantó del suelo, mientras su madre lo estrechaba riendo. _

_-Mamá no grites, espantarás a los clientes – repitió sus mismas palabras en broma. _

_Esme se apartó de él y salió corriendo hacia la tienda. _

_-Oh, de esto tiene que enterarse todo el mundo – entonces procedió a contarle a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla, que su hijo pronto sería doctor. _

Entrar a estudiar en la universidad Augusta había sido un gran logro. Era la universidad más prestigiosa del país, y una de las mejores de Europa. Su madre también estudió allí gracias a una beca, aunque ella se licenció en filología y terminó el último semestre a distancia en Bridgetown, su pueblo natal. Ella deseaba darle lo mejor pero, si bien no eran pobres, pagar los estudios de una universidad privada estaba muy por encima de sus posibilidades. Así que estudió biología en la universidad pública, y empeñó todo su esfuerzo y tiempo en conseguir una beca para poder hacer su doctorado.

-Mamá, como siempre te has superado a ti misma – le dijo con un suave gemido, después de tragar un bocado de su rollito.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco, con un gesto muy similar al que él hacía.

-Me dices lo mismo todos los días cuando te doy de comer.

-Es que es verdad todos lo días.

No mentía, su madre hacia las comidas más deliciosas del mundo. De hecho muchos clientes no solo iban a la librería "Mi imaginación y yo" en busca de libros, sino también para comer alguno de sus exquisitos dulces. A sus ojos no había nada que Esme Masen no pudiera hacer, y ser la mejor mamá que existía era la principal de sus cualidades.

Siempre han sido ellos dos contra el mundo. Aunque antes tenían a su abuelo Whitlock, éste murió cuando él tenia nueve años. Y también estaban Jasper, el primo carnal de su madre e hijo del abuelo Whitlock, y su mujer Alice, la mejor amiga de Esme, que para él eran como tíos, a ellos los veían solo unos tres meses al año. Los dos trabajaban para _Médicos sin fronteras_ y la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en algún país del tercer mundo. Él no necesitaba nada más, su madre ha sido más que suficiente durante toda su vida. Ni siquiera sabia que le faltaba un papá hasta que tuvo cinco años.

_Varios de sus compañeros en el jardín de infancia estaban jugando y él se quería unir a ellos, pero uno de los niños le dijo que no podían ser amigos porque él no tenia un papá y su mamá estaba sola. Eso lo dejó muy confundido y cuando llegó a casa, su primer objetivo fue que se lo explicaran. _

_-Mami, ¿Qué es un papá? - le preguntó, a lo mejor era algo que podía pedir que le compraran para su próximo cumpleaños._

_Eso tomó a Esme desprevenida, y miró a su principito sin aliento. Pensó que tenia más tiempo antes de que ese momento llegara. _

_Durante la siguiente media hora procedió a contestarle la pregunta. _

_-¿Y dónde está mi papá?._

_Esme lo miró con una sonrisa triste, y acarició sus cabellos. Sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas. _

_-Tú papá es un gran hombre y tienes que estar muy orgulloso de él – contestó de forma enigmática. _

_Edward de inmediato vio lo triste que su mamá se había puesto con la conversación. Así que se hizo la promesa que nunca más le preguntaría por su papá, tanto ¿Qué caso tenia?._

-¿A qué hora llega el avión de Jasper y Alice? - Preguntó Edward, con los años había perdido la costumbre de llamarlos "tíos", pero el cariño hacia ellos seguía siendo el mismo.

-A las tres y media, pero saldré una hora antes para ir con tiempo. Sabes que por el aeropuerto siempre hay tráfico.

Edward asintió, suprimiendo un bostezo. Esme lo miró preocupada.

-¿Por qué no vas a acostarte un poco más?.

-Tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Te pasaste toda la noche estudiando. ¿A qué hora te fuiste a dormir?.

-_Erm_ … - Edward se rascó la parte posterior del cuello y Esme elevó una ceja, ese era el gesto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-Edward, no me mientas – lo atajó, cuando entendió que él se lo estaba pensando.

-A las cuatro y media de la mañana – contestó con resignación.

-Y son apenas las nueve – dijo ella con incredulidad – Se acabó, te vas a dormir ahora mismo.

- Mamá, tenemos que abrir la tienda más tarde.

-Solo porque estamos en época de rebajas. Pero al ser domingo abriremos en la tarde. Oh Cielo – mostró una expresión culpable y apartó de los ojos los cabellos de su hijo – Ahora me siento mal por haberte pedido que te quedaras en la tienda, en tu día de descanso.

-No pasa nada, mamá. Tienes que ir a buscar a Jasper y Alice al aeropuerto – le recordó el motivo por el que esa tarde se ocuparía él solo de la librería.

-Por eso insisto en que te vayas a dormir ahora mismo.

-Pero – intentó replicar Edward, pero Esme lo detuvo.

-Lo digo muy en serio Edward Anthony Masen, no me hagas tener que castigarte.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Me castigarías con 23 años?.

Esme lo miró con fingida seriedad.

-Si me sigues tentando, lo haré.

Edward levantó las manos en gesto de rendición.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya voy.

Si que le apetecía dormir unas horas más.

Terminó de desayunar y salió de la cocina, para subir a su habitación. Esme lo fue a despertar al medio día, cuando la comida ya estuvo lista. Comieron juntos y Edward lavó los platos, mientras Esme los secaba. Después él se puso a estudiar un poco más y, cuando Esme salió hacia el aeropuerto, se quedó encargado de la librería.

Primero pensó en que podía aprovechar para limpiar el mostrador y organizar los encargos y pedidos para la semana. Entraron varios clientes, pero nada que no pudiera llevar el solo mientras continuaba con su labor. Cuando hubo terminado, decidió relajarse un poco leyendo el periódico y actualizándose con las noticias.

-Veinte mil Euros para una fiesta de cumpleaños – murmuró con incredulidad, leyendo un artículo.

Que la familia Real se gastara tanto dinero para festejar el cumpleaños de la Reina madre le parecía francamente ridículo. Y después estaban las familias como la suya, que desde que era pequeño siempre han tenido que vigilar cada céntimo que gastaban. Y él se partía el cerebro sacando las mejores notas, no porque estaba obsesionado con la perfección y ser el mejor, como lo acusaba periódicamente su amiga Rosalie, sino porque quería estar seguro que no corría el riesgo de perder su beca. Era un poco injusto como estaba repartido el mundo.

Y no es que él tuviese en la más alta de las estimas a los integrantes de la familia Real.

El único que se salvaba entre ellos era el Rey Carlisle. Y menos mal por eso, ¿no?. Considerando que se trataba del monarca del país. Era de verdad un gran hombre y Edward lo admiraba muchísimo. Estaba siempre lleno de ideas visionarias, que en los 22 años de su reinado habían llevado a Merripen a tener una de las economías más estables. Tenia el aura de un líder nato, con carisma y don de gente, el cual hacia que miles, millones de personas le siguieran y adoraran. El país estaba en su máximo esplendor, hermoso y rico, con turistas que aumentaban cada año más. Y siempre que daba un discurso por la tele, Edward no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que era un hombre humilde y lleno de bondad.

Pero una vez más, lástima por el resto de su familia.

La Reina madre tenia una mirada tan tan fría y cínica, no sabia por qué a él le parecía una mujer cruel y sin corazón. Oh, participaba en obras benéficas y de caridad, pero en las fotos tenía ésta expresión que decía _"Miradme, estoy aquí, hago cosas buenas que hace una Reina, así que se tienen que fijar en mi_".

Lo mejor de ella era su mascota. La Reina de Inglaterra tenia perros, ella tenia una nuera. La Archiduquesa de Crowe, Renée era el típico estereotipo de mujer florero, que seguía a su suegra a todos lados como una sombra, y no daba la impresión de que supiera lo que era tener una voluntad y opinión propia.

Después estaba el Príncipe Peter, que de acuerdo que no parecía tener nada malo pero a él, que siempre había tenido un don para leer a la gente, no terminaba de convencerlo.

Y por último estaba la Princesa Isabella. La mayor joya de la familia. Donde su mayor virtud era la gran belleza que poseía. Edward no estaba ciego, incluso a él ella le parecía una de las mujeres más bellas del planeta, pero no iba más allá de eso. La Princesa protagonizaba un escándalo prácticamente cada año y no es que aportara mucho a los asuntos de país. ¿Y esas eran las manos en las que terminaría Merripen cuando el Rey ya no estuviera?.

Él Rey Carlisle nunca se había casado, ni tenía hijos, así que su sobrina era la heredera al trono. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en cuando ese momento llegara, una Reina sin estudios universitarios, sin amor por su país, malcriada y egocéntrica, ¿Qué soberana sería para su pueblo?.

-Esperemos que aun falten muchos años para ese momento – volvió a hablar para sí, después de terminar de leer el artículo que hablaba de la fiesta hecha en el castillo Rohan, y pasó página.

Que para entonces él ya esté bien establecido con su trabajo, ya gane lo suficiente para poderle dar a su madre la vida que se merece, y que ninguno de los dos se tenga que preocupar nunca más por la cuenta bancaria.

-Buenas tardes muchacho – lo saludaron de la otra parte del mostrador.

Edward levantó la vista, se quitó sus gafas de lectura y le sonrió al hombre mayor que tenia enfrente.

-¿Cómo le va señor Coleman?.

El hombre negó la cabeza con diversión.

-Edward, te conozco desde que Esme abrió ésta librería hace más de una década atrás. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Liam?.

-Y yo le repito señor Coleman que sigo pensando que es una falta de respeto. Sin ánimos de ofender, usted tiene edad suficiente para ser mi abuelo, no está bien que lo llame por su nombre de pila.

Liam Coleman se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno yo lo he intentado. Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que logre convencerte.

-Seguro que sí – contestó Edward con una risa - ¿Le pongo una caja de lo de siempre?.

-Si, sabes que mi Siobhan no deja pasar una semana sin los dulces de tu madre, y cuando supo que hoy ibais a abrir me mando corriendo. Tenemos a los nietos para cenar – contó.

Edward asintió y le preparó la solita caja con una docena de bollos, cuatro de crema, cuatro de chocolate y cuatro de mermelada, como siempre.

-Por cierto, dígale a la señora Coleman que el libro que encargó estará aquí para el miércoles.

-Así lo haré muchacho – le pagó los bollos y tomó la caja – Saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

-Claro que sí, señor. Que tenga un buen domingo – Liam le sonrió y salió de la tierra.

Se quedó solo otra vez y fue hacia la cocina a buscar los dulces que Esme había hecho antes de salir. Cuando la campanilla encima de la puerta sonó, anunciando la entrada de un cliente.

-¡Enseguida voy! - gritó hacia la tienda.

Edward volvió con la bandeja de _croisants _y, después de apoyarla en el mostrador, se giró a dar la bienvenida a la presencia que sentía. Al verla sintió que se quedaba sin palabras y la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

¿Sería cierto eso que dicen que las situaciones y personas se llaman con la mente?. Porque esto parecía demasiada casualidad.

Estaba pensando en ella hacía muy poco, y ahora aquí la tenia. Y era incluso más bella que en las fotos y en la televisión.

-Buenas tardes, Princesa – saludó de manera educada, con una inclinación.

Así era, la futura Reina Isabella Cullen, había entrado en la librería de su madre.

_Continuará …_

**No sé cómo decir esto sin sonar mal educada, así que lo diré sin más. Tengo como la impresión de que ésta historia no está gustando mucho a la gente, y si es así no creo que la continúe. Lo cual es una lástima porque sí me gusta mucho ésta idea y me tenía muy entusiasmada, pero ya me cuesta conseguir el tiempo para sentarme a escribir y si no tengo vuestra aprobación como motivación, menos todavía logro hacerlo. **

**En el siguiente capítulo se conocen nuestros protagonistas, y si les interesaría leer lo que ocurrirá a continuación, dejen un review para que yo pueda seguir escribiendo. Al fin y al cabo se necesita solo medio minuto de vuestro tiempo, y para mi significan el mundo ;). **

**Besos, Ros**.


	4. Primera impresión

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Primera impresión**

Isabella observó a su alrededor encantada, la pequeña librería parecía un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas. Los estantes estaban llenos de cientos de libros, desde clásicos, hasta los _best sellects_ más actuales. Butacas de cuero, aparentemente de aspecto muy cómodo, para sentarse a leer. Y el ambiente estaba impregnado de un delicioso aroma a azúcar, chocolate, canela y café.

-Esto es increíble – murmuró para sí misma maravillada.

-¡Enseguida voy! - escuchó una voz masculina y aterciopelada de algún lugar más allá de la librería.

Una involuntaria e inexplicable sensación de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

-Qué extraño – se dijo, pero no le dio importancia y continuó explorando el lugar.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas que ella ignoró, hasta que habló.

-Buenas tardes, Princesa – dijo la misma voz y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya se estaba girando para observar su procedencia.

Con lo que se encontró enfrente tenia que ser una de las visiones más angelicales y etéreas que existía. Pensaba que hermoso no era una palabra que se utilizaba para describir a un hombre, que ésta poseía una connotación más femenina. Pero un simple "guapo" y quizás "sexy" no era suficiente para describir a éste joven.

Cabellos que no poseían un solo color definido, eran castaños, cobres y rubios. Una mandíbula marcada, nariz recta y definida, piel de alabastro, labios de un rosa natural y sus ojos … esos eran los ojos más verdes y brillantes que había visto en su vida.

Se sorprendió a sí misma incapaz de pronunciar palabra y con la temperatura aumentado por todo su cuerpo. Sospechaba que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, y eso era algo que ni siquiera se recordaba de cuando había sido la última vez que le ocurrió.

-Vamos, esto es ridículo – se reprendió. ¿Desde cuando ella reaccionaba de esa manera al ver a un simple hombre?.

-¿Cómo ha dicho, Princesa? - preguntó Edward confundido.

La princesa Isabella se había quedado allí paralizada, observándolo durante lo que parecía una eternidad, como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, y ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Bueno eso no era del todo cierto, porque él secretamente estaba estudiando cada rasgo de ella, pensando que la siguiente princesa Disney se inspirará en su belleza.

Tenia ojos tan grandes y oscuros que parecían sobresalir de su rostro, y combinaban de una manera exquisita con su cabello, y lo estaban hipnotizando. Hasta que ella contestó a su pregunta, y se rompió todo el encanto para él.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! - le soltó con brusquedad, y se fue hacia los estantes a explorar los libros.

Edward negó la cabeza con un toque cínico y una sonrisa de resignación. Y a esto era precisamente a lo que se refería antes. La belleza de la princesa fue como si desapareciera en cuanto ella habló. Continuó con su labor de reponer los _croisants_ en su lugar, e intentó ignorar el hecho de que estaba en la misma habitación con uno de los miembros de la familia Real. Tenia trabajo que hacer.

Cuando el mostrador que mantenía los dulces calientes ya estuvo repuesto otra vez, lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la princesa, que estaba explorando la sesión de terror. Qué cuerpo tan perfecto tenía, no había un solo gramo de grasa de más, y él no podía dejar de observarla.

Hasta que ella fue hacia el estante de los clásicos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Edward se dio la media vuelta deprisa, temiendo que la princesa lo hubiese pillado viéndola, su rostro se tornó de un rojo muy similar al de los tomates por la vergüenza. Intentó buscar algo con lo que conseguir distraerse.

-Café, café. Seguro que hay que llenar la máquina de café – murmuró.

Por suerte estaba en lo cierto, y ocuparse de la máquina de café lo ayudó a fingir que no se había fijado en las curvas perfectas de la princesa Isabella.

Por su parte Isabella estaba teniendo más éxito en ignorar a ese joven tan apuesto, pero esencialmente por dos motivos : el primero era que comportarse de esa manera con todos era casi su forma de ser. Y el segundo, y quizás el más importante, era que estaba disgustada consigo misma por la forma en como se puso cuando le vio.

Ella era la princesa Isabella Cullen, después de todo, la gente se encandilaba por su presencia, no al revés.

Fue al estante de clásicos, y no pudo creer lo que allí había, tomó el libro de cuero entre sus manos y lo sostuvo como si de un tesoro se tratase, que en un cierto sentido lo era.

- "Estudio en escarlata" de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. 1ª Edición – dijo sorprendida.

¿Cómo habían conseguido en ésta librería algo así?. Entró porque le pareció un lugar muy mono, pero ni se imaginó que encontraría algo que quisiera … y vale de acuerdo, también se había deleitado la vista con el semi-Dios que allí trabajaba.

Se llevó el libro con ella.

Antes de ir a la salida, pasó por el mostrador para decirle al Adonis que quería ese libro. Carraspeó y él se giró a verla. La respiración de Isabella volvió a detenerse, ¡Qué ojos!.

-Si, dígame Alteza. ¿En qué puedo servirle? - dijo con la mayor seguridad posible.

-Me llevo éste libro – le comunicó Isabella.

Edward asintió, tomó una bolsa de papel y estaba por decirle el precio del libro. Entonces vio algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño … ¡La princesa se estaba dirigiendo a la salida, sin pagar!.

-Princesa, ese libro cuesta 110 Euros – le dijo. Era ni más, ni menos una 1ª edición, y a su madre le había costado mucho conseguirla.

Isabella se giró a mirarlo confundida.

-Si, muchas gracias por la información. Me resultará muy útil – contestó con sarcasmo.

Volvió a hacer ademán para salir. Y en ese momento Edward entendió de qué iba la cosa … la princesa tenia intenciones de irse sin pagar.

-¿A dónde cree usted que va? - preguntó, intentando controlar la rabia que empezaba a hervir su sangre.

¿Saben aquella expresión que dice que a las personas más tranquilas y amables, hay que tenerles miedo cuando se molestan?. Edward representaba el claro ejemplo de que era cierto.

Isabella se volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad.

-¿Perdona? - nadie le había hablado nunca de esa manera.

-Si quiere ese libro, me lo tiene que pagar – apuntó.

Eso dejó a Isabella todavía más sorprendida.

-¿Pagar? - ¿Estaba hablando en serio?. Ella jamás había pagado nada en ningún negocio, por eso no necesitaba llevar nunca dinero cuando salía.

-¿Es que tiene problemas de audición o yo tartamudeo cuando hablo?. Sí, dije pagar, significa que cuando alguien desea un objeto o servicio de un establecimiento, entrega su valor en dinero a cambio de obtenerlo – dijo, como si se lo estuviera explicando a una cría de tres años.

A la princesa Isabella se le cayó la mandíbula, Edward no entendía si ella había pillado que él casi insultó su inteligencia , pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba.

-¿Tienes una vaga idea de quién soy yo? - preguntó Isabella casi con un grito de indignación.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, o será que de verdad está sorda al final – dijo con sarcasmo – Si lo recuerda bien, le di la bienvenida apropiada cuando entró. Y la he llamado "Princesa" y "Alteza" en varias ocasiones. Pero eso no la libera de pagar por ese libro.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - A un cierto punto, Isabella de verdad pensaba que él estaba de broma.

-Nunca en mi vida he hablado tan en serio. Si de verdad desea ese libro, o lo paga, o llamo a la policía.

Isabella apretó los dientes del coraje.

-Pero, ¿Cómo te permites hablarme así? - ahora sí gritó, segura que Emmett la escucharía - ¡Yo soy la princesa de éste país y la Ley prácticamente exige que me tienes que respetar!.

Edward por un momento mostró una contrita expresión.

-Si, tiene absolutamente razón – Isabella mostró una sonrisa triunfal, hasta que la mirada arrepentida de él desapareció - ¡Pero ningún articulo de la constitución me obliga a que yo le regale mercancía de la librería!. Ya suficiente dinero que tiene la familia Real y tenemos que darles nosotros con los impuestos, como para que encima no pague nada de lo que le gusta de los negocios.

-Esto es inaudito. ¡Exijo hablar con el dueño de ésta librería de pacotilla ahora mismo!. Te vas a quedar sin trabajo cuando se entere de cómo te estás comportando.

Edward le sonrió con ironía.

-Yo soy el hijo de la dueña.

…

Mientras tanto Esme aparcaba su coche fuera de la librería, llegando con Jasper y Alice, y la sorpresa que traían; de la cual ni ella, ni Edward habían tenido ni la más remota idea.

Un hombre alto, musculoso e imponente estaba fuera de la puerta. Y Esme se acercó con cautela. Cuando estuvo enfrente de él, éste la observó con detenimiento, como si la estudiara de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Cuál es su intención al entrar en la librería? - Preguntó Emmett haciendo su trabajo, al pensar en la seguridad de la Princesa.

-¿Cómo dice? - contestó Esme con otra pregunta, perpleja e incluso un tanto asustada por ese mini gigante.

-¿Va a entrar a comprar algo? - ésta vez el tono de Emmett se suavizó.

-No, ésta es mi librería y mi casa – dijo Esme, aun sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Emmett asintió.

-Me dice su nombre, por favor.

-_Erm_ … Esme Masen. Y ellos están conmigo – apuntó a los demás, que aun no habían dicho nada. Sospechaba que la siguiente pregunta del hombre sería inherente a ellos – Son mi familia.

Emmett los miró con una sonrisa, y se quitó las gafas de sol.

-Disculpe si la he incomodado, señora. Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty y soy el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa Isabella. Ella está ahora comprando en su librería y es mi trabajo controlar a las personas que entren en dónde se encuentra.

-La princesa Isabella – dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Jasper de manera instintiva se acercó a Esme y pasó un brazo sobre sus espaldas.

-Calma Esme – susurró cerca de su oído.

Esme suspiró profundo y miró a su primo con un gesto de agradecimiento. Jasper le sonrió.

-¡Yo soy la princesa de éste país y la Ley prácticamente exige que me tienes que respetar! - escucharon a la princesa gritar al otro lado de la puerta.

Todos se miraron un momento desconcertados, y entraron lo más rápido que pudieron en la tienda.

-Yo soy el hijo de la dueña – Escuchó Esme a Edward que hablaba.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - Preguntó Esme, parándose al lado de su hijo.

Emmett se colocó delante de la Princesa, con la intención de hacer su trabajo y protegerla.

Isabella enseguida vio el parecido entre esa mujer y el joven con el que estaba discutiendo, y dedujo correctamente que se trataban de madre e hijo.

-¿La dueña, no? - le dijo a Esme con altanería.

Esme asintió, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Debería enseñarle a su hijo cómo se tratan los miembros de la familia Real. Si no es que quiere tener problemas con la justicia.

Eso llamó la atención de Emmett, y se giró a observar a Isabella.

-¿La ha amenazado de alguna manera, Alteza?.

-Si, me dijo que llamaría a la policía – no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Que hiciste qué, Edward? - preguntó Esme, viendo a su hijo alarmada.

Conocía perfectamente su carácter, y lo inflexible que era cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Y lo que menos deseaba, y más temía, era que se involucraran a los demás miembros de la familia Real en esto.

"_Oh Dios, por favor no. Todo menos eso"_, suplicó en su mente.

-Claro que lo hice, porque ella se niega a pagar el libro – contestó con determinación y seriedad.

Emmett sonrió con ironía y miró otra vez a la Princesa. La conocía desde que ella tenia quince años, cuando él entró a trabajar como guardia Real seis años atrás. Y aunque ella le caía muy bien y tenía sus buenos momentos, sabia también lo malcriada y caprichosa que podía llegar a ser.

-Princesa – le empezó a hablar en tono condescendiente, eso hijo enfurecer aun más a Isabella.

Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir otra asquerosa palabras más.

-¿Sabes qué? - le dijo a Edward – Aquí tienes tu asqueroso libro – y lo tiró al suelo, cerca de los pies de él. El mismo libro que antes había visto como un tesoro - ¡Éste lugar es un antro! - soltó con desprecio y salió de la librería - ¡Emmett, vamos! - le gritó.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a los demás, y siguió a la princesa Isabella, a continuar con su trabajo.

Edward se agachó a recoger el libro del suelo, triste por el tratamiento que un objeto similar había recibido. Con su propia camisa limpió el polvo y lo fue a reponer en su estante. Sintiendo en todo momento la mirada de su mamá y sus tíos que lo seguían.

-Edward, ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? - preguntó Esme, aun confundida y preocupada.

Edward se encogió de hombros, no deseaba darle importancia a nada de lo que había pasado.

-Una niña mimada que por primera vez en su vida no obtuvo lo que ella quería. Solo eso.

Se acercó hacia su familia y abrazó a Alice.

-Has vuelto a crecer – le dijo ella, estirando el brazo para desordenar los cabellos de él, como hacia cuando era pequeño.

-O puede que quizás tú te has encogido desde la última vez que nos vimos – bromeó Edward.

Alice se fingió ofendida.

-Tú sigue así y te quedas sin el regalo que te trajo tu tía Alice – amenazó mientras volvía a abrazarlo – Pero mírate qué guapo estás. Esme seguro que te toca espantar a todas la jovencitas que hacen cola para acercarse a él – bromeó con su mejor amiga.

Esme le lanzó una débil sonrisa, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza que la presencia de la princesa Isabella traería consecuencias.

-Mamá, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó Edward, leyendo correctamente su expresión. Se acercó a ella y posó un beso sobre su frente – Todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero cariño – contentó ella, acariciando su mejilla.

Después de todo, Edward no sabia los motivos de sus temores.

-Pero quizás habría sido mejor si le dejabas llevarse el libro. Yo no hubiese objetado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - contestó Edward con determinación – Se trata de una cuestión de principios.

-Vamos mujeres – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, intentando relajar a Esme y alejar su mente del asunto – No acaparen al chico, yo también quiero saludar a mi sobrino.

Edward fue hacia él e intercambiaron un suave abrazo masculino, muy diferente del efusivo que había recibido de Alice.

Jasper y Alice Whitlock eran la pareja más dispareja que podía existir, pero se compensaban de una manera exquisita. Mientras él era alto, rubio y la persona más tranquila que existía; ella era pequeña hasta el punto de tener casi la estatura de una niña, con el cabello negro azabache y un cúmulo de energías. Se habían conocido en la universidad, a través de Esme. Ella era su compañera de piso y mejor amiga, y le presentó a Jasper, su primo y prácticamente hermano. Después por casualidades de la vida descubrieron que los dos estaban estudiando medicina.

-¿Dime si éste no es el futuro Doctor Masen? - dijo Jasper, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Edward rodó los ojos, y miró a su madre con falso reproche.

-No podías esperar que yo les diera la buena noticia, ¿verdad?.

Esme se encogió de hombros.

-Tenia que competir con la sorpresa que ellos nos trajeron.

Edward vio a sus tíos con curiosidad.

-¿Sorpresa?.

Alice le sonrió y Jasper se apartó, mostrando que detrás de él estaba parado un adolescente con rasgos indígenas de unos trece años, tan alto como Alice, que si bien había estado callado todo éste tiempo, por su sola expresión Edward percibía que no era para nada tímido.

-¿Y él quién es? - preguntó con una suave sonrisa, tenia una vaga idea de hacia dónde iba todo.

Con una mano sobre la espalda, Jasper le hizo dar un paso hacia adelante al muchacho.

-Edward, te presento a Seth. Alice y yo lo hemos adoptado.

La sonrisa de Edward aumentó. Y le tendió la mano a Seth.

-Mucho gusto – le dijo – Yo soy Edward, aparentemente tu nuevo primo.

Seth mostró una enorme sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Edward.

-El gusto es mio, Jasper y Alice me han hablado mucho de ustedes – contestó con una combinación de acentos. Hablaba muy bien el idioma, pero se notaba que era porque sus tíos se lo habían enseñado, no porque era su lengua nativa.

-Todas cosas buenas, espero – bromeó Edward.

-Oh muy buenas, por lo menos hasta hace 10 minutos atrás. No sé qué pensar después de verte discutir con quien Alice me dijo que era la princesa del país.

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Eso solo describe de mi que no me gustan las injusticias, y que una princesa pretenda no pagar un libro es algo ampliamente injusto.

-Bueno espero no entrar nunca en tu lista negra – dijo Seth con sequedad.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

-Me caes muy bien chico, ¿Dónde estuviste durante mi infancia rodeada de adultos?.

Esme afirmaba que es ese el motivo por el que era tan maduro. Siempre estaba en compañía de adultos. Alice y Jasper nunca se plantearon tener hijos, y se concentraron al cien por cien en su labor social como médicos. Él es ginecólogo y ella pediatra. Tanto, decían que lo tenían a él para malcriar, y experimentar las cosas divertidas con un niño, sin las responsabilidades de la paternidad.

-Seth lleva ya unos seis meses con nosotros – dijo Alice, mientras contaba como los dos se quedaron encantados por ese adolescente tan espontáneo, que no tenia a nadie más en el mundo.

"_Eso explica por qué tiene tanta familiaridad con ellos_". Pensó Edward. Después una duda se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con él cuando vuelvan otra vez a trabajar?.

-Pues bueno, esa es la otra sorpresa – contestó Alice – Con 46 años, ya no somos más los jovencitos que éramos antes. Así que hemos tomado la decisión que ha llegado el momento de establecernos en un hogar, y que mejor que ahora que nos hemos lanzado de lleno en intentar ser padres – le sonrió a Seth.

Ya entendía los sentimientos de maternidad de los que siempre le hablaba Esme, y ella nunca había comprendido. Ese chico había cautivado su corazón de una manera que nunca había creído posible. Ahora, después de tantos años, podía por fin simpatizar al cien por cien con todos los sacrificios que Esme ha hecho por Edward, todas las decisiones que ha tenido que tomar para mantenerlo a salvo.

Edward los abrazó feliz por la noticia, después se paró al lado de su madre y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, y la miró con complicidad.

-Si, ya veo tu necesidad de competir con las sorpresas – le dijo con sorna y Esme asintió con diversión.

-Oh, pero vuestro noticia no se queda atrás – replicó Alice – Un doctorado en Neuro-biología Edward, ¡Eso es increíble!.

Esa noche los cinco festejaron todas las buenas noticias; Edward y Seth plantaron los cimientos de una amistad que duraría toda su vida, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Y en la mente de Edward pasó por completo en un segundo plano el incidente con la princesa Isabella. Sin saber todos los eventos que eso desencadenaría, que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, y que ella se trataba del amor de su vida.

_Continuará …_

**Qué buena primera impresión que dio Bella, ¿Verdad?. Y solo ella (y yo :P) sabemos lo que le está pasando por la cabeza ahora … Para leerlo en el próximo capítulo ya saben que lo único que tienen que hacer es dejar un comentario ;)**

**¿Ustedes qué dicen?.**

**Besos, Ros. **


	5. Disculpas

******Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Disculpas. **

Isabella estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, era irónico pensar que había salido para ir a relajarse en un SPA, y ahora cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso. Cuando Emmett le abrió la puerta trasera de Mercedes, ella se bajó velozmente, sin lanzarle ni una sola mirada, dejando todas las bolsas dentro del coche. Que se ocupara Emmett de ellas, era parte de su trabajo.

¿Cómo se permitía un plebeyo cualquiera hablarle de esa manera?. ¿A ella, a la princesa y futura Reina del país?. Y todo por un mugroso libro.

Oh, pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, por supuesto que no. Ese joven pronto iba a descubrir que nadie se interpone en su camino, y se iba a arrepentir de la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

Atravesó el castillo a toda velocidad, en dirección de las oficinas privadas de su tío. Abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar. Al entrar, su tío y Lord Demetri Cooper, el Ministro de economías de Merripen, se giraron a verla. Carlisle se levantó de su sillón de cuero, detrás de su enorme escritorio de caoba, y la miró preocupado.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó.

-Tengo que hablar contigo – contestó su sobrina.

-¿Ahora? - apuntó a Demetri - ¿Que no ves que estoy ocupado en éste momento?. Además especifiqué claramente que no quería que me disturbaran.

-Si, ahora – dijo Isabella con petulancia. En el día de hoy ya le habían dicho demasiadas veces que "**No**" para sus gustos.

Carlisle estaba por decirle que esperara a que él terminara con su reunión, cuando el mismo Demetri se levantó de su asiento.

-No pasa nada, tanto ya estábamos por acabar.

-Demetri – lo detuvo Carlisle, era cierto que la reunión ya estaba prácticamente finalizada. Pero la actitud de su sobrina en ese momento no le estaba gustando.

-No se preocupe, su Majestad. Continuaremos en otro momento – le hizo una inclinación a él y otra a Isabella – Alteza – la saludó, y con eso salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Carlisle volvió a sentarse en su sillón y soltó un suspiro cansando.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué era tan urgente que no podía esperar? - le preguntó.

Isabella se sentó en el sillón que Demetri dejó desocupado.

-¡Me han faltado el respeto como nunca antes en mi vida! - empezó, exclamando indignada.

Eso alarmó a Carlisle.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

Isabella procedió a contarle lo que acababa de vivir, como un imbécil don nadie había tenido la cara dura de pretender que ella pagara por un libro que deseaba. Que ni siquiera le importó quién era e incluso amenazó con llamar a la policía.

-Tienes que hacer algo – fue su simple conclusión, cuando terminó de hablar.

Carlisle soltó otro suspiro cansando y se llevó el medio y el pulgar a presionar el tabique de la nariz, en un gesto de frustración.

-Bella, ese joven tenia razón.

-¿Qué? - tenia que haber escuchado mal - ¿No has entendido lo que te acabo de contar?.

Carlisle levantó su mano, para detener la parrafada de su sobrina.

-Aun no he acabado – le dijo – Lo que él ha dicho es absolutamente cierto. Ninguna Ley obliga a un comerciante a regalarnos su mercancía si éste así no lo desea. Cuando lo hacen, nosotros tenemos que estarles muy agradecidos por el gesto, pero de lo contrario es nuestro deber pagar como cualquier otro ciudadano.

Isabella pensó que eso tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Primero esa experiencia tan espantosa en la librería, y ahora su tío no la apoyaba. ¡Qué día tan horrible!.

-¡Pero nosotros somos parte de la Realeza!. El pueblo está obligado a tratarnos con respeto y obedecernos – objetó ella, con un comportamiento muy similar al de una niña pequeña.

Carlisle le sonrió con tristeza y se levantó de su sillón, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó enfrente de su sobrina.

-Oh mi Bella – tomó su mano y la estrechó con cariño – Puede que tal vez sea culpa mía que pienses de esa manera. Las circunstancias de la vida me privaron de tener mi propia familia, y tú eres como una hija para mi. Te quiero con todo mi corazón, y quizás por eso he permitido que se te malcriara hasta éste punto.

Isabella observó a su tío asombrada, no sabia si sentirse feliz de que él la definiera su hija, u ofendida de que prácticamente la llamara caprichosa. Además, ¿Qué había querido decir él con que lo privaron de tener una familia?. Hasta donde ella tenia entendido, su tío se había quedado soltero por decisión propia.

-Si, somos parte de la familia Real, y algún día tú serás Reina; pero hay una lección que aun no te he enseñado. Aunque yo sea el Rey, en realidad soy yo el que está a servicio del pueblo, no al revés. Ellos son los que mandan, porque todas las decisiones que tomamos es por el bien del país. Y cada ciudadano se merece ser respetado, así como tú dices que ellos están en esa obligación.

-Eso es absurdo – negó Isabella lo que estaba escuchando.

-No, no lo es para nada. Tu abuelo Aro me dijo esas mismas palabras poco antes de morir, y qué razón tenia. Y si tú abrazas éste concepto, igual que yo lo hice, te prometo que serás una gran Reina cuando llegue mi momento de irme – acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa – Yo mejor que nadie conozco el gran corazón que tiene la dueña de estos enormes ojos chocolate. Y me gustaría que el resto del mundo también lo viera. ¿No te parece?.

Isabella asintió y correspondió la sonrisa.

-Si, tío.

-Perfecto. Y lo siguiente que vas a hacer es ir a pedirle disculpas a ese joven por tu comportamiento.

Isabella se levantó de su asiento como si el cuero le quemara, y empezó a caminar por la habitación, más indignada de lo que se ha sentido en todo el día.

-No, absolutamente no. No pienso disculparme con alguien que me humilló de semejante manera.

Carlisle volvió a suspirar y se paró enfrente de ella, para detener su andar frenético.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir? - preguntó él, con una nota de autoridad.

Isabella lo miró suplicante.

-Pero es que tú no lo entiendes – casi gimió – La forma en cómo me habló, me hizo sentir como si fuera una vulgar ladrona.

-Y tú no ves que pretender llevarse ese libro sin pagar, es lo que hace una ladrona – sus palabras sonaron duras, pero eran la verdad – Él estaba solo haciendo su trabajo y tú te vas a disculpar por lo que hiciste. ¿Entendido Isabella?.

Isabella observó el suelo avergonzada. Para su tío, ella siempre era _Bella_, lo que la hacia sentirse especial. Que la hubiese llamado por su nombre completo solo podía significar una cosa : Estaba tremendamente decepcionado de ella. Y esa era una sensación tan horrible, le multiplicaba por cien el vacío que tenia saber que al resto de su familia ella no le importaba; y haría lo que fuera por evitar que su tío se sintiera de esa manera.

Incluso disculparse con ese joven.

-Está bien, lo haré – le dijo con un toque de resignación.

Carlisle le sonrió, e Isabella correspondió cuando los ojos de él brillaron. Lo que más le gustaba de su tío eran sus cálidos y amables ojos. Eran de un azul oscuro tan brillantes, que parecían zafiros, pero tenían una particularidad : entre la pupila y el borde del iris izquierdo había una pequeña peca marrón, que solo se notaba si se veían de cerca. Seguramente muy poca gente lo sabia. Nadie más en su familia lo tenia, ni tanto menos ella que ya de por sí tenia los ojos marrones.

-Muy buena decisión. Y es más yo mismo te voy a acompañar, y la disculpa será de parte de toda la familia Real.

Isabella intentó disimular la mueca que se quería dibujar en sus facciones. Su tío la conocía demasiado bien. Si, no dudaba que él deseaba presentar sus disculpas. Pero seguramente también se quería asegurar que ella lo hiciera de una forma correcta, en lugar de provocar otra escena.

-Mañana en la mañana tengo una reunión con el Parlamento, así que iremos en la tarde; después de comer. Esperando tener la suerte de conseguirlo.

-Bueno, si no es así, le podemos dejar una nota con nuestras disculpas oficiales – dijo Isabella esperanzada.

Carlisle rió.

-Oh no jovencita, si no lo conseguimos mañana, iremos a buscarlo el día siguiente, y si no el siguiente. Pero tú te vas a disculpar en persona con ese joven – su tono de voz no daba pié a discusiones.

Isabella asintió, sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra.

…

Esa noche no es que durmiera muy bien, sus sueños estaban invadidos de imágenes muy extrañas. El castillo Rohan se derrumbaba y extrañamente el único objeto que se destruía era la futura corona que ella usaría como Reina durante los actos oficiales, lo cual quedaba reducida a lo que parecía un cúmulo de cristales, no diamantes.

Después su tío, el mismo hombre que unas horas antes le dijo que la quería como a una hija, la definió como una desgracia para la familia Cullen, que no era merecedora del lugar que siempre había ocupado y la corona sería del verdadero heredero. Y lo más curioso, y espeluznante del sueño, era que de fondo estaban un par de ojos verdes brillantes, que parecían los de un gato.

Isabella nunca había creído en que los sueños pudieran ser premonitores, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué significado tenia todo esto.

Se pasó toda la mañana inquieta, pensando en esa tontería de sueño; Y ¿Por qué no?, también en lo que le esperaba después de la comida. Se cambió de ropa más veces de las que era capaz de recordar. Fue donde Irina, la estilista personal de la familia Real, a que le peinara el cabello con unos tirabuzones bien marcados, y su maquillaje tenia incluso un toque sexy.

Aunque no se lograba explicar por qué se estaba esmerando tanto para ir a pedir unas estúpidas disculpas. Puede que quizás porque no quería demostrarse derrotada. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que le había vencido, a cómo quiera que se llame; su madre había dicho su nombre, pero ella estaba tan indignada en ese momento que era como si no la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Estás lista, Bella? - le preguntó Carlisle, cuando hubieron terminado de comer.

Isabella asintió y se paró al lado de su tío.

-¿A dónde vais? - preguntó la Reina madre – Ésta tarde vienen las Damas de rojo y vamos a organizar la gala del próximo mes, por el aniversario de la monarquía.

Isabella se quiso quejar.

"_No, otra de esas aburridas reuniones no_", pensó con un gemido.

Por suerte su tío contestó por ella.

-Bella va a pasar la tarde conmigo – le informó Carlisle a su madre y cuñada – Aprenderemos un par de lecciones para que el día de mañana sea una mejor Reina.

Para la Reina madre fue un plan perfecto.

-Si, me parece excelente, ya es hora de que empieces a pensar en lo que es mejor para el futuro de la Corona – apuntó con sequedad.

Como era de esperarse, recibió el apoyo de su nuera con un asentimiento.

Isabella hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Bella – le dijo Carlisle, y los dos salieron del comedor.

Fueron hacia la librería, Emmett como guardaespaldas de Isabella que conducía el coche en el que los dos iban, ya que él sabia en dónde se encontraba el lugar. En el coche de atrás los seguían Félix y Afton, los guardaespaldas personales del Rey.

-¿Es aquí? - le preguntó Carlisle a Isabella, viendo el lugar a través de la ventana posterior del coche. Al igual que lo hizo su sobrina el día anterior, le pareció un rincón mágico – Venga vamos – le dijo a Isabella, y después le comunicó a Emmett que los tres esperaran por ellos fuera.

Isabella inspiró profundo para infundirse valor, pedir disculpas era algo que no había hecho muy a menudo en su vida.

…

Edward llegó esa tarde a la tienda con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Llevaba noches sin dormir bien, estudiando para el examen que presentó esa mañana; eso sin contar los festejos de la noche anterior.

En cambio ahora tenia un nuevo estudio que lo esperaba, pero como la mayoría de éste lo tendría que realizar en el laboratorio de la universidad, podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Por el momento solo quería pasar un par de horas sin hacer nada, relajándose con buena música. O mejor aun, durmiendo.

-Hola Sen – la saludó cuando entró en la librería.

Senna le sonrió.

-Edward.

-¿Cómo llevas trabajar el turno continuado? - preguntó con educación.

Desde que empezaron las clases, él ya no se podía ocupar en las tardes de la tienda, así que Esme le propuso a ella trabajar también en la tarde.

Senna se encogió de hombros y contestó con la verdad.

-Algunos días me resultan algo cansados, pero gano un poco más. Y lo bueno es que hay un buen ambiente en mi trabajo y mi jefa es la mejor.

Le sonrió con ironía y Edward correspondió.

-Si, muy buena estrategia decirle eso al hijo de tu jefa.

-Soy así de buena.

Edward asintió, dándole la razón.

-¿Mi madre no está? - preguntó, pensando que a lo mejor estaría en la cocina, dónde casi siempre la encontraba.

Senna negó con la cabeza.

-No. Salió con Alice y el chico que trajeron. ¿Cómo es que se llama?.

Edward sonrió con indulgencia. Senna era muy mala para los nombres. En sus primeros meses trabajando allí, a él lo llamaba Edwind.

-Seth – suplió.

-Si, él. Es más, tu madre me dejó ésta nota para ti.

Se la entregó y él la leyó.

"_Principito_" , empezaba y él negó la cabeza, dichoso sobrenombre.

"_He acompañado a Alice y Seth a ver casas, y no sé cuanto podamos tardar. _

_Sé que Jasper iba a hablar con su inversor para saber el estado de las finanzas. _

_Senna se queda encargada de la librería, así que quiero que te vayas a descansar. Es una orden. _

_Te quiero. _

_Mamá_."

No tenia que repetírselo dos veces, eso era precisamente lo que haría.

-Voy a acostarme un poco, Sen – le dijo – Si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

Senna asintió y él subió hacia su habitación. La noche anterior durmió en el sofá, porque si bien la habitación de invitados era para Jasper y Alice, no tenían lugar para Seth; Así que Edward amablemente le cedió su cama. Quizás por eso los Whitlock tenían ahora urgencia por conseguir una casa para ellos tres.

Cuando Anthony Whitlock, el padre de Jasper, murió de un infarto, les heredó su granja en partes iguales a su hijo y sobrina. Jasper a la época ya llevaba seis años trabajando para _Médicos sin fronteras_ y aun no estaba listo para cambiar el estilo de vida que su mujer y él habían escogido. En cambio Esme, que trabajaba como bibliotecaria y estaba criando a su hijo ella sola, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo administrar una granja.

Así que los dos decidieron venderla y dividirse los beneficios. Jasper invirtió su dinero y convenció a Esme que hiciera lo mismo con parte del suyo, que en el futuro sería beneficioso para Edward. Un año después, Esme sorprendió a su hijo diciéndole que ellos dos se mudarían a la Capital; allí él tendría una mejor educación y no lo marginarían por ser hijo de una madre soltera. Ella compró una casa adosada a las afueras, siguiendo su sueño de tener una pequeña librería y cafetería. Y todo lo demás era, como quien dice, historia.

Edward reposó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero por alguna razón el sueño no lo acogió. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero como siempre su mente no dejaba de tener miles de pensamientos a la vez; era una de las desventajas de ser una especie de genio. Él no era vanidoso, pero tampoco creía en la falsa modestia, sabia desde muy pequeño que su inteligencia superaba a la media.

Así que decidió que en lugar de reposarse durmiendo, podía relajarse leyendo un buen libro. Estaba verdaderamente involucrado en la historia, hasta que Senna lo llamó …

-Edward, ¿Puedes bajar un momento por favor? - sonaba sorprendida y hasta asustada.

-¡Voy! - gritó. Se levantó de la cama y bajó hacia la librería – Dime Sen – se detuvo en el acto, ni siquiera se percató de la cara de asombro que tenia Senna.

Algo más ocupaba su campo de visión.

La princesa Isabella estaba otra vez enfrente de él , en menos de 24 horas. Y estaba aun más hermosa, su rostro parecía brillar, sus ojos eran dos pozos de chocolate y el vestido que llevaba puesto se adhería a su piel como una segunda piel.

"_Qué belleza_", no podía dejar de repetirse su mente una y otra vez.

Pero lo que más impresionaba de ella en ésta ocasión era que no estaba sola …

¡La acompañaba el Rey!. Éste le sonreía de una manera amable y sincera.

-¿Es él? - le preguntó a su sobrina, sin apartar la mirada de Edward.

Isabella asintió de manera cortante, aun no se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Su Majestad, Alteza – saludó Edward con una inclinación.

Carlisle se giró hacia la joven que se había presentado como Senna.

-¿Le importaría dejarnos a solas con él unos minutos, por favor? - pidió con amabilidad.

Senna asintió, intimidada por la presencia del Rey y la princesa, se giró hacia Edward.

-¿Puedo hacer mi descanso fuera? - preguntó.

-Si, claro – dijo, sin aun creer que el Rey estaba enfrente suyo.

Senna salió y Edward tragó saliva con dificultad. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y lo mejor hubiese sido dejar que la princesa se llevara el libro. Pero el Rey no dejaba de sonreír, ¿Sería esa una buena o mala señal?.

-¿Cómo te llamas,muchacho?. Mi sobrina no se recuerda de tu nombre.

Edward suspiró para darse valor.

-Mi nombre es Edward Masen, Majestad – dijo con otra inclinación.

Carlisle aumentó la sonrisa.

-Deja las formalidades Edward, ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre, verdad?.

-Por supuesto que sí, Majestad.

-Perfecto. Pues bien, estamos aquí porque mi sobrina tiene algo que decirte – se giró a ver a Isabella - ¿No es así?.

Isabella tercamente apretó los labios y siguió observando a Edward. ¿Llevaba gafas puestas el día anterior?. Ella no lograba hacer memoria, pero como sea con ellas sus ojos se veían aun más verdes de lo que recordaba.

-Isabella, ¿En qué habíamos quedado? - preguntó su tío con seriedad. Ella mostró una mueca involuntaria, otra vez la había llamado Isabella.

Suspiró con resignación antes de hablar.

-Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer, fui muy maleducada y grosera. Y en nombre de toda la familia Real, espero aceptes mis disculpas.

Edward estaba sin palabras, entre las tantas cosas que se había imaginado que ocurrirían con la princesa de nuevo allí, ésta ni siquiera estaba presente. Vale de acuerdo, sus palabras parecían más las lineas aprendidas de un guión, y tenia la sospecha que el Rey también se había dado cuenta, pero eran unas disculpas al fin y al cabo; y él no las iba a despreciar, su madre lo había educado mejor que eso.

-Acepto sus disculpas Alteza. Y si a usted le parece bien, podemos fingir que el incidente de ayer no ocurrió.

Carlisle sonrió ante la diplomacia del joven. ¡Qué bien le caía!.

-Nos parece una excelente idea, Edward – le sonrió, y luego se volvió hacia su sobrina – Bien Bella, ¿No había un libro que querías? - Isabella asintió – Anda ve, que yo te lo regalo.

Ella sonrió y fue hacia el estante de clásicos a buscar el libro.

Edward fue detrás del mostrador a buscar _otra vez_ la bolsa de papel para el libro.

-_Hmm_, algo huele increíblemente bien – dijo el Rey – Dime, ¿Qué tienes por aquí de rico?.

-Bueno Majestad, vendemos también dulces y cafés. Mi madre los prepara todos, y nuestra especialidad de los lunes son los _Pretzels_.

Los ojos de Carlisle brillaron.

-¿_Pretzel_ dices?. Caray, hace literalmente años que no me como uno. ¿Me podrías servir uno de azúcar y canela, y un café negro también por favor?.

-Claro que sí, Majestad – se los sirvió y Carlisle le sonrió.

Le dio un mordisco al _Pretzel, _y todas las papilas gustativas de su lengua brincaron de placer. Estaba tan delicioso como el último que se comió años atrás.

-Son exquisitos, muchacho. Tu madre parece ser una maga con los dulces.

Edward le sonrió.

-A ella le dará mucho gusto escuchar que usted dijo eso.

Isabella parecía estar entretenida con los libros, que el día anterior no había terminado de explorar. Así que Carlisle decidió conocer mejor al joven.

-Me dijo mi sobrina que la librería es de tu madre.

-Así es. La abrió hace más de una década atrás. Nosotros vivimos en la planta de arriba.

Carlisle le asintió.

-Qué curioso, nunca había pasado por aquí – comentó - ¿Y tu padre qué hace?.

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció suavemente.

-Yo no tengo padre, Majestad. Mi madre me ha criado ella sola.

Carlisle le sonrió otra vez.

-Siento escuchar eso. Pero puedes decirle a tu madre que goza de mi total admiración, porque ha hecho un optimo trabajo contigo.

El rosado que cubrió las mejillas de Edward, hizo que Carlisle tuviera una sensación de _déjà vù. _Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo.

-¿No nos hemos encontrado ya antes? - preguntó – Te me haces muy familiar.

Edward negó la cabeza, con una sonrisa divertida.

-No lo creo Majestad. Estoy seguro que nunca olvidaría haber conocido al Rey del país.

Carlisle rió, y Edward no pudo evitar corresponder, el Rey tenia una risa contagiosa.

-Supongo que debo de tener uno de esos rostros comunes, que se confunden con los demás – continuó Edward.

-Si, puede que sea esa – concedió Carlisle.

"_De común nada_", pensó Isabella, escuchando a momentos la conversación que su tío y _Edward_ estaban teniendo, mientras continuaba escogiendo libros que se quería llevar. Si el suyo era tener un rostro común, no quería ni pensar cómo sería uno extraordinario.

-Y dime Edward, ¿Estudias además de ayudar a tu madre con la librería? - preguntó Carlisle.

Edward asintió.

-Si, Majestad. Estudio para obtener mi doctorado en Neuro-biología en la universidad Augusta, gracias a una beca.

Carlisle soltó un silbido de admiración.

-_Wow_, ¿Neuro-biologia, eh?. Eso es asombroso muchacho. ¿Sabes?, yo también estudié en la universidad Augusta, aunque yo me licencié en Ciencias políticas. No en algo tan impresionante como tu doctorado – alabó.

Eso hizo enfureces a Isabella, y no tenia problemas en admitir que era porque no le gustaban todas las atenciones que Edward estaba recibiendo de su tío. No solo era caprichosa y malcriada, también muy posesiva con lo suyo.

-Si – continuó Edward, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la princesa – Lo sé, su Majestad. La universidad se enorgullece mucho de que usted haya estudiado allí.

Isabella se paró al lado de su tío, y apoyó sobre el mostrador, con fuerza, los cinco libros que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Todos estos te vas a llevar, Bella? - le preguntó su tío con una sonrisa.

Ella contestó con un asentimiento seco, temía que si abría la boca, terminaría diciendo algo que decepcionaría una vez más a su tío. Él, o no se percató de ello, o simplemente decidió ignorar su comportamiento.

-Muy bien. ¿Pues cuánto te debemos, Edward?.

En honor a la verdad, Edward estaba tentado de cobrar solo los libros, y decirle al Rey que el _Pretzel _y el café corrían por cuenta de la casa. El Rey había sido tan amable, simpático y atento, que para él no presuponía ningún problema. Pero eso resultaría una hipocresía por su parte, ¿Verdad?. Después de lo que le dijo a la princesa el día anterior.

-180 Euros en total, Su Majestad – le comunicó.

Carlisle asintió y le entregó un billete de 200 Euros.

-Guarda el cambio, muchacho.

Tanto Edward, como Isabella no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Oh no, no puedo hacer eso – dijo Edward con nerviosismo, entregándole a Carlisle los 20 Euros de cambio.

Carlisle le sonrió, tomó el billete, lo dobló en cuatro y lo puso debajo del platillo del café.

-Oh si, claro que lo harás – contestó con el mismo tono de Edward – Considéralo como una pequeña aportación para tus estudios – le sonrió – El día que hagas tu primer descubrimiento, me puedes mencionar brevemente en tu discurso – bromeó.

Edward también sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, muchas gracias su Majestad – tomó los 20 Euros.

La propia sonrisa de Carlisle se ensanchó. Edward le caía cada vez mejor por momentos.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya? - preguntó Isabella con petulancia.

Carlisle cerró los ojos con paciencia, de lo contrario estaría por regañar otra vez a su sobrina por su comportamiento.

-Si enseguida, después de todo tengo trabajo que hacer. Ha sido un placer conocerte Edward – dijo de todo corazón – Que tengas mucha suerte en tus estudios.

-Gracias Majestad – hizo una última inclinación.

Con otra sonrisa, Carlisle salió de la librería.

Edward e Isabella se quedaron solos. Y si las miradas mataran, Edward ya estaría seis metros bajo tierra, por como lo estaba observando la princesa. Por el contrarío él le sonrió, le hacia mucha gracia ser educado y amable con alguien que estaba siendo tan déspota.

-Que tenga muy buenas tardes, princesa – hizo otra inclinación.

Isabella resistió las ganas de darle un golpe en la mejilla, Emmett le había enseñado a hacerlo muy bien; No era justo que alguien tan odioso, fuera aun más guapo.

-Si, si. Lo que tú digas – salió pisando fuerte; Preguntándose si cada vez que visitaría esa librería, iba a terminar con el mismo más humor.

_Continuará …_

**Nada que añadir, excepto ¿Ustedes qué piensan?, ¿Odian cada vez más a ésta Bella?, ¿Y qué opinan de Carlisle?. A mi escribir a éste Edward en particular me está encantando cada vez más. **

**¿Se merece un comentario?. Necesito la motivación suficiente para seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Besos, Ros. **


	6. Universidad

******Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

******Universidad.**

Cuando Senna volvió a entrar en la librería, Edward aun estaba en el mismo lugar detrás del mostrador. Conocía los síntomas del shock, así que sabia perfectamente que no estaba sufriendo uno, pero aun así se sentía de esa manera.

-¿Edward, qué estaban haciendo el Rey y la princesa Isabella aquí? - preguntó ella. Edward se giró a verla, ni siquiera había notado que la tenia enfrente.

-Creo Senna – dijo con una voz distante, muy impropia de él – que acabamos de entrar en la dimensión desconocida.

Y sin decir nada más, volvió a subir a su habitación.

Aun no se podía creer que había conocido al Rey Carlisle, era algo fantástico. Un hombre al que ha admirado desde que era pequeño. ¡Qué tonto!. Podía haberle preguntado si se podía tomar una foto con él, o por lo meno pedirle un autógrafo, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió. En fin, tendrá que conformarse con pensar que el recuerdo de ese encuentro será algo que le contará a sus nietos, cuando ya sea anciano.

Y la princesa Isabella … Esa era otra cuestión. ¡Le había pedido disculpas!, y aunque fueran medio falsas, él podía imaginarse vagamente lo que a ella le había costado decir esas palabras. Pero no importaba lo caprichosa y mimada que fuera, Edward continuaba pensando que era una mujer sumamente hermosa, y de cerca lo certificaba aun más.

Lastima por su carácter.

Fue con esos pensamientos que finalmente se quedó dormido. No supo exactamente cuantas horas después lo despertó el ruido de caserolas desde la cocina. Bajó, esperando encontrarse con su madre, pero lo sorprendió Jasper cortando vegetales sobre una tabla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Edward.

-Pollo a la cazadora con vegetales gratinados – contestó Jasper.

-¿Tengo que fiarme? - hizo otra pregunta, incrédulo.

Jasper se mostró ofendido por ese comentario.

-Quita esa cara Edward, no te voy a intoxicar. No soy Esme, pero sé defenderme en la cocina. Al fin y al cabo fue _mi_ madre la que nos enseñó a cocinar.

Edward levantó las manos con un gesto de rendición, en broma.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me portaré bien y seré el conejillo de indias de tu comida.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, pero en fondo no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Edward, fingiendo ignorancia – Seré científico, mi trabajo se basará precisamente en los experimentos. Por eso estoy dejando que experimentes el efecto de tu comida en mi.

-23 Edward, se supone que tienes 23 años – dijo Jasper con sequedad - ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que te comportes de acuerdo a tu edad?. A todos los demás los tienes engañados, pensando que eres un chico muy maduro.

-Sí, tú eres el único que conoce mi verdadero yo – contestó Edward, en tono juguetón.

-Será porque siempre has tenido a todos, en especial a Esme y Alice, comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

-Eso es porque soy encantador, y mamá y Alice me adoran. Al igual que tú – apuntó a lo obvio.

-Pues por supuesto. Soy tu tío y padrino, no tengo más remedio que quererte – dijo Jasper con sarcasmo y diversión.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Mamá, Alice y Seth aun no han llegado? - preguntó.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-Alice llamó y dijo algo de que quería intentar hacer una oferta por una casa que le gustó.

Edward asintió y se empezó a encaminar a la librería.

-Voy a ver si Senna necesita una mano – anunció.

-Senna ya se ha marchado – lo detuvo Jasper de su andar.

Edward se giró a verle confundido.

-¿Cómo que se ha marchado?. ¿Quién está a cargo de la librería?- Jasper rió, otra vez divertido.

-Edward, son las ocho y media. La librería ya está cerrada.

Edward asombrado miró por la ventanilla de la cocina, efectivamente el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

¿Tanto así había dormido?.

-Si, yo llegué a las cinco pasadas y tú ya estabas dormido – contestó Jasper, como si hubiese leído la pregunta en su rostro.

-Eso definitivamente es pasar de un extremo al otro, porque cuando me acosté antes, no podía dormirme – contó. Aunque se guardó la visita del Rey y la princesa para luego. Quería esperar a que llegaran Esme, Alice y Seth para darles la noticia.

-Seguramente estabas muy cansando, es normal. Esme me ha contado que en las últimas semanas no has parado ni un momento – su expresión se tornó preocupada, mientras observaba las bolsas y marca moradas, casi negras, debajo de los ojos de Edward.

Él le restó importancia a todo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo que estoy haciendo sería fácil.

-Tú solo ve con calma, ¿De acuerdo?. No me gustaría que te tuviéramos que hospitalizar porque llevas tu cuerpo al limite, antes de obtener tu doctorado – le dijo en tono de juego, pero había algo de verdad en sus palabras. El doctor en él y el tío que conocía y quería a Edward desde que éste era tan pequeño que se quedaba dormido en la curva de su brazo, en ese momento eran los que movían sus pensamientos.

-Claro que lo haré – prometió Edward.

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad, en el momento en el que Esme, Alice y Seth entraron en la cocina.

Alice se fue directo a Jasper y besó a su marido en los labios. Cuando Esme se detuvo al lado de su hijo, éste en cambio posó un beso en su frente. Ella ahuecó su mejilla con una caricia.

-Te veo más descansado – dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

Edward le asintió.

-Ya lo creo que sí, he dormido gran parte de la tarde – le informó.

-Me alegro – y de verdad que lo hacía, últimamente estaba muy preocupada de que Edward llevara su mente y cuerpo al limite.

-¿Y qué me cuentas de la casa que encontraron? - le preguntó Jasper a su mujer.

Ella le contestó.

-Bueno, en realidad es un apartamento a unas cuadras de aquí. Me parece perfecto porque es grande lo suficiente para los tres. En realidad se trata de alquiler con opción a compra*, pero me gustaría que vinieras a verlo antes de hacer cualquier contrato.

Jasper sonrió y volvió a besar a Alice.

-Por supuesto, mi amor. Iremos mañana mismo si tú quieres, y de paso buscaremos también y local para los consultorios, porque seguro que te emocionaste tanto por las casas, que se te olvidó – le dijo con indulgencia.

Un suave rubor, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa, tiñó las mejillas de Alice. Jasper la conocía demasiado bien. .

Ahora que los dos habían tomado la decisión de establecerse en un solo lugar, pensaron que la mejor opción para continuar ejerciendo era abrir un consultorio privado de ginecología y pediatría; después de todo eran dos especialidades que estaban bastante relacionadas entre ellas.

-¿Y a ti qué te está pareciendo Meyer, Seth? - le preguntó Edward su opinión de la capital del país, cuando lo notó inusualmente callado.

Había pasado una sola noche en su compañía y ya conocía su personalidad. Seth es de los que se lee como un libro abierto.

-Es un lugar muy … - se detuvo, buscando en su mente la traducción correcta de la palabra que quería usar; pero cuando no la encontró, se conformó con una más simple y que quizás sería un eufemismo – _diferente_ a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

-Me lo imagino – contestó Edward con comprensión.

La aldea a la que pertenecía Seth, no era tan pobre o con escasez como otros lugares en los que habían estado Jasper y Alice; Pero Merripen era uno de los países más ricos, e impresionaba incluso a los turistas del primer mundo.

-Pero me está gustando mucho – dijo la verdad – Ahora entiendo la admiración que todos tienen por el Rey Carlisle – En sus estudios de la historia actual, una de las primeras cosas que leyó era el gran trabajo que ese hombre ejercía como monarca.

Edward sonrió, Seth sin saber le había dado pié para que él empezara a contar el anécdota de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

-Nunca se imaginarán lo que pasó antes en la librería – introdujo su relato.

Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron a verle.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Esme con curiosidad.

Ella, Jasper y Alice esperaban con anticipación. Edward tenia la habilidad de hacer que el suceso más simple y trivial, sonara a un relato fantástico.

-¿Recuerdan el _conflicto_ que hubo ayer con la princesa Isabella, verdad?.

-Si – contestó Esme con cautela. Ya no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

¿Y si sus peores temores se volvían realidad y lo sucedido llamaba la atención de los demás miembros de la familia Real?.

-Bueno, pues hoy volvió … Pero no lo hizo sola. ¡Estaba en compañía de su tío!. Teníais que ver mi cara cuando me di cuenta que tenia al Rey Carlisle enfrente y … ¿Mamá, te encuentras bien? - se interrumpió, cuando notó que el color había desaparecido por completo del rostro de Esme y sus manos empezaban a temblar. Se acercó a ella despacio - ¿Mamá? - la volvió a llamar.

Entonces las piernas de Esme cedieron, y si Edward no hubiese estado a su lado, seguramente habría terminado en el suelo.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Esme! - gritaron todos a la vez.

Su hijo la sostuvo por la cintura y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla más cercana.

-¿Mamá, qué te ocurre? - preguntó Edward preocupado cuando Esme empezó a hiperventilar.

En dos largos pasos, Jasper se arrodilló enfrente de ella y tomó sus manos.

-Tranquila, Esme – le susurró – Todo va bien, respira profundo y relájate – con su voz de doctor. Posó dos dedos sobre su pulso – Tienes el corazón acelerado hasta un nivel alarmante, y si sigues así te tendremos que llevar a urgencias.

Esme hizo como le ordenaban y consiguió tranquilizar su respiración, pero no controló las gruesas lagrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

-Toma esto – le dijo Alice, poniendo delante de ella una taza con camomila.

-Gracias – murmuró tomando la taza, aun con manos temblorosas, y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Mamá, estás bien? - preguntó Edward, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

Ante el contacto físico, ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la expresión alarmada de los cuatro; aunque dos de ellos sí sabían los motivos detrás de su reacción.

-¿E-El Rey Ca-Car-Carlisle estuvo a-aqui? - tartamudeó una pregunta.

Observaba a su hijo con pánico. En cambio la mirada de Edward se suavizó. Así que se trataba de eso, menos mal. Su madre le había dado un susto de muerte.

-¿Por eso te pusiste así? - Esme le asintió, incapaz de mentirle. Pero eso no quería decir que le iba a contar toda la verdad - ¿Pensaste que el Rey iba a tomar repercusiones contra nosotros?. Si no me dejaste ni continuar, te alteraste antes de que pudiera terminar la historia. El Rey no va hacernos nada, más bien vino para que su sobrina y él se disculparan por el comportamiento de ella ayer. Incluso estuvimos conversando, se mostró muy amable y simpático conmigo.

-¿El Rey Carlisle estuvo aquí? - preguntó de nuevo Esme, con un poco más de lucidez.

-Si, y hasta me pidió que te dijera que tus pretzels eran exquisitos – Bueno, no era exactamente así, pero sí se cumplimentó por los dulces.

Jasper y Alice se miraron mutuamente, y luego a Esme, pero ninguno dijo nada. Los dos estaban muy preocupados, solo se podían imaginar lo difícil que estaba siendo para ella.

Edward continuó relatando la experiencia que había sido conocer al Rey, y por primera vez en su vida, Esme escuchaba a su hijo solo a medias. Lo único en lo que su mente pensaba era que el Rey Carlisle había estado allí, en su librería, enfrente de Edward; y ninguno de los dos tenia idea de lo que eso implicaba.

…

Isabella quería gritar de frustración y coraje, casi sentía que le salía el humo de las orejas. Si volvía a escuchar a su tío nombrar una vez más a Edward Masen, terminaría explotando.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que su tío y ella fueran a la librería para que ella se disculpara, y su tío parecía haber quedado más impresionado por Edward que ella. Ya desde el coche no se había contenido en alabanzas.

-"Qué joven tan encantador y educado".

-"Y no solo eso, seguro que es muy inteligente. ¿Sabes lo que significa estudiar Neuro-biología, gracias a una beca".

-"Edward llegará muy lejos, te acordarás de mi. Yo tengo buen ojo para éstas cosas".

Y así había continuado desde entonces. Incluso su padre, el cual ni siquiera la había saludado cuando llegó de su viaje, escuchaba con atención como su tío le contaba de ese joven. Reaccionando de la misma manera asombrada que su hermano, cuando éste le dijo la elección de su carrera.

Lo peor fue cuando le sonsacó a Jacob Black, el asistente personal de su tío, que el Rey había ido personalmente a la universidad Augusta, en lugar de mandar a cualquier otra persona, a averiguar información sobre cómo iban los estudios de Edward. Eso era el colmo. Era como si se hubiese obsesionado con él.

Y en un cierto sentido su sobrina tenia razón. Carlisle no podía entender por qué no lograba sacarse de encima la buena impresión que ese joven había causado en él. Era tan inteligente y educado, pero iba más allá porque por la profesión tan difícil que había elegido, era de suponer que la mayoría de sus días debían estar ocupados por sus estudios; sino que lograba conseguir también tiempo para ayudar a su madre con la librería. Eso demostraba que era también considerado y amable.

Y de repente él quería ayudar a Edward, darle una mano como fuera para hacerle la vida un poco más simple. Eso se había vuelto una prioridad en su lista de tareas. Por eso él mismo había ido a la universidad, para saber cuáles eran sus calificaciones y si había algún riesgo, aunque fuera mínimo, de que pudiera perder su beca. Poca gente en el país sabía que la mayoría de becas que otorgaban las universidades, las pagaba el Rey. Así que era muy probable que incluso los estudios de Edward hicieran parte de ese grupo, pero si no era así, él se iba a asegurar que la beca cubriera todo su doctorado.

Resultó que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Efectivamente su beca sí estaba siendo financiada por él, por eso podía permitirse preguntar sobre los logros académicos del joven; pero no había ningún peligro de que la perdiera. No solo sus notas eran perfectas, todos 10, sino que parecía que sus profesores adoraban el suelo que él pisaba. Incluso su tutor principal, el también doctor en Neuro-biología Marco Volturi, cuando habló con Carlisle le dijo que a sus ojos, el joven Edward Masen tenia una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo.

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho, no se había equivocado. Él sabia que estaba en lo correcto sobre su primera impresión hacia Edward.

Después de encomendar a todas la personas con las que habló, que Edward no debía saber que él había estado allí; se dio un paseo por la universidad.

Esos jardines trajeron a su memoria tantos recuerdos. Momento agridulces en todos los sentidos. Porque esos meses fueron los más felices de su vida y soñar con ellos siempre dibujaría una sonrisa en sus labios, nunca los consideraría una pesadilla; Pero el dolor que llegó después, oh ese dolor fue tan terrible que dejó una cicatriz en su corazón que nunca saneó y casi destruye su alma. Y aun así él no cambiaría ni un solo día, porque esas experiencias hicieron de él el hombre y Rey que es.

Qué razón tenia su padre cuando le decía que el conocimiento y la experiencia eran el verdadero poder.

Entonces, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la misma fuente en la que la había besado por primera vez, una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Esto era lo que le hacia falta a Bella, aparte de recibir una educación universitaria, también madurar y crecer en la vida. Era lo que ella necesitaba para un día convertirse en la Reina que Merripen se merecía, y que él sabia que ella era capaz de ser.

De eso estaba seguro.

-¿Esto es un chiste, verdad? - Preguntó Isabella a su tío con incredulidad.

Cuando éste le pidió que fuera a hablar con él a sus oficinas privadas, nunca se pensó que las primeras palabras con las que empezaría su conversación serían_ "¿Sabes?, creo que sería muy buena idea si te matricularas en la universidad". _

La única respuesta que recibió de Carlisle fue una sonrisa, y un suave asentimiento. Oh sí, él estaba hablando muy en serio.

Isabella en cambio aun se esperaba que detrás de la gran cortina verde de terciopelo, saldría un reportero para tomar una foto a la cara tonta que había puesto; y mañana en los periódicos, los titulares citarían "**EL REY CARLISLE LE JUGÓ UNA BROMA PESADA A SU SOBRINA, LA PRINCESA ISABELLA**".

Sus esperanzas fueron vanas.

-Desde que terminaste el instituto hace tres años atrás, no te hemos presionado para que continúes tus estudios universitarios, porque yo quiero que tomes tus propias decisiones. Pero Bella, tienes ya 21 años y no pareces ni siquiera cerca de saber qué quieres hacer con tu vida.

Isabella lo miró con una mezcla entre confusión y diversión.

-¿Saber qué hacer con mi vida? - preguntó con retórica – Seré Reina, eso es lo que voy a hacer con mi vida.

-Querida, tu título Real no debería ser lo único que te define. ¿Qué pasa con tu cultura y enriquecerte de conocimiento?. No te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes de poder estudiar lo que desees y en dónde quieras. Muchas personas no tienen esa fortuna, y para sacarse una carrera tienen que hacer grandes esfuerzos.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y suprimió un gemido. Así que de eso se trataba.

-¿Otra vez con _Edward_? - preguntó con fastidio y un tono de desprecio al pronunciar el nombre del joven – Pensaba que se te había pasado tu obsesión con él. Por Dios olvídalo ya, que han pasado días desde que fuimos a la librería.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

-Modera tu tono conmigo, jovencita – dijo con severidad.

Isabella calló y miró el suelo avergonzada.

-Lo que estoy diciendo no se trata de Edward – continuó él – Aunque admito que fue muy grato conocerle, ahora estoy hablando de ti. De que tienes los medios y las oportunidades de hacer lo que quieras, y no las aprovechas.

-Pero estoy haciendo precisamente lo que tú me dices siempre, disfrutar mi juventud. Además no veo de qué me puede servir tener una carrera, cuando lo dos ya sabemos qué terminaré siendo : Reina – repitió.

-De acuerdo, tú lo estás poniendo desde ese punto de vista. Entonces parte de vivir y disfrutar la juventud son los estudios universitarios. Los recuerdos de esos años es algo que atesorarás con mucho cariño el resto de tu vida – dijo él con una sonrisa, rememorando otra vez lo que fueron sus propios años universitarios.

Isabella empezaba a entender sus motivaciones, pero aun así a ella no le seguía gustando la idea. Tenia una vida que no deseaba interrumpir por una tontería como estudiar.

-La verdad, yo no le veo la utilidad de estudiar, ¿Eso de qué me va a ser cuando sea Reina? - reiteró lo que pensaba.

-No sabes cuanto te equivocas, mi Bella – le contestó Carlisle – El conocimiento es poder – de repente se sintió como el fallecido Rey Aro Cullen, repitiendo sus palabras - ¿Tú sabias que mi licenciatura en ciencias políticas me ayuda a ser el Rey que soy hoy en día? - ella lo miró confundida y no contestó, pero después de todo él no se esperaba que lo hiciera – Pues así es, en la universidad fue que aprendí mis dotes de negociación. O saber cómo tratar con los otros países, ya sea un aleado o enemigo.

-Pero yo ni siquiera sé lo que quiero estudiar – gimió casi con desesperación, intentando jugar su última carta.

Aunque empezaba a sospechar que perdería, su tío rara vez obligaba a alguien a hacer algo. Él era de los que te llevaba a pensar las cosas desde su punto de vista, a terminar compartiendo su opinión, y aun así te dejaba abierta la opción de tomar tú la decisión final; pero quién sabe cómo, todos terminaban pensando siempre de la misma manera que él. Y Carlisle de verdad no quería que Isabella se sintiera obligada a nada, solo pensaba en serio que éste era el mejor paso para el futuro de su sobrina.

-No tienes por qué escoger una carrera ahora mismo, puedes simplemente estudiar las materias básicas, o las que más te gusten. Ya más adelante reconocerás el llamado de lo que quieras hacer. Sí, tienes razón al decir que lo cierto de tu futuro es que serás Reina. Pero un día, independientemente del título Real que ostentes, te sentirás muy orgullosa de tener una profesión. Te lo prometo. Y piensa también otra cosa, si vas a la universidad no te verás obligada a participar en todos los actos sociales a los que te hace ir tu abuela.

Isabella suspiró con resignación. Aquí había llegado el punto en el que su tío la convenció de que quizás, solo quizás no era tan mala idea después de todo. Aunque aun quedaba un cuestión a tener en consideración.

-Pero el semestre ya está bien adentrado, ¿Quieres que me matricule ahora?.

Carlisle le sonrió.

-Mi Bella, no hay nada que no se pueda negociar hablando. Y vale, de acuerdo, por una vez aprovecharemos el hecho de que eres la princesa para que te matriculen. Pero te lo advierto ya desde ahora, solamente para eso eres la princesa, porque para tus profesores serás una estudiante como los demás. Quiero que todas tus notas sean el fruto de tu dedicación y esfuerzo – Ésta también era una gran oportunidad para que su sobrina aprendiera el valor que tenia conseguir las cosas por mérito propio.

Isabella no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa. ¿Por qué no podía haber heredado ella de su tío su carisma, la capacidad que tenia para hacer que la gente siguiera su punto de vista y mover masas?.

-Muy bien, lo haré. Pero me reservo el derecho de dejarlo si veo que la universidad no está hecha para mi – fue la condición que puso para aceptar.

-Si, me parece muy justo – accedió Carlisle – Aunque no – se interrumpió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta tres veces y ésta se abrió, entrando el hermano de Carlisle y padre de Isabella, el Príncipe Peter.

Tres años menor que él, Carlisle y Peter se parecían mucho. Los dos eran rubios y tenían los ojos azules, como su madre, pero la estructura ósea facial era de su padre; aunque el Rey siempre había sido un poco más en todo respecto a su hermano, no solo en edad. Su cabello era _más_ rubio, sus ojos _más_ azules, su mandíbula y pómulos _más_ marcados, es _más_ alto, de personalidad siempre ha sido _más_ carismático, _más_ listo y de carácter mucho _más_ fuerte.

-Oh, lo siento – dijo Peter, notando que Carlisle no estaba solo – No sabia que estabas ocupado, necesito consultar algo contigo; pero Jacob no estaba en su escritorio para que me dijera si estabas disponible o menos. Volveré más tarde – Estaba por darse la media vuelta, cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

-Nada de eso Peter. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? - apuntó al sillón que estaba al lado de dónde estaba sentada Isabella.

Ella le sonrió de manera titubeante, llevaba dos días que no le veía.

-Hola padre – saludó con un tono de voz similar al de su sonrisa.

Éste contestó con un asentimiento seco, mientras se sentaba. Isabella solo calló y se giró a observar la brillante madera del escritorio.

-Jacos está haciendo unos recados – continuó Carlisle con una sonrisa – Pero yo siempre estoy disponible para mi familia. Bella y yo estábamos teniendo una charla sobre su futuro, y ella ha tomado una importante decisión. ¿Por qué no se la cuentas a tu padre, querida?.

Isabella inspiró profundo y se volvió otra vez a su padre,

-Iré a estudiar a la universidad Augusto – comunicó con su mejor voz entusiasmada – Empezaré mañana mismo.

Peter la observó solo un momento y se levantó.

-Me parece una gran idea, Isabella – sus palabras se contradecían por el tono de su voz, parecía más como si estuviera comentando el tiempo que hacia fuera – Carlisle, lo mio puede esperar. Volveré más tarde – y con eso salió de la habitación, como si nunca hubiese estando allí.

Carlisle suspiró con cansancio, al ver la expresión de desilusión que Bella intentaba esconder. Nunca ha entendido ese rechazo que Peter siempre ha tenido hacia su hija. La mayor parte del tiempo la ignoraba, o en el mejor de los casos la trataba con una educada indiferencia; de la misma manera que lo haría un extraño, no su propio padre. En más de una ocasión él lo había cuestionado sobre el asunto, que le explicara por qué se comportaba de esa manera con ella, pero Peter siempre fingía ignorancia y que a sus ojos no había nada extraño en su comportamiento.

Quizás por eso él siempre se había sentido protector con ella, y quería compensar la forma de ser del resto de su familia. Alargó su brazo para tenderle la mano a su sobrina, ésta le mostró una débil sonrisa y la estrechó.

-Yo sí estoy muy orgulloso de la decisión que has tomado, Bella – le dijo, apretando su mano – Y no te vas a arrepentir. Ya lo verás.

Isabella pestañeó varias veces para detener las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, no era el momento de ponerse a llorar. Iba solo a seguir el consejo de su tío, intentaría estudiar (aunque en el fondo le seguía pareciendo una perdida de tiempo, pero por su tío valía la pena hacerlo), y se esforzaría para que por lo menos él nunca dejara de sentirse orgulloso de ella.

_Continuará …_

*******Alquiler con opción a compra****: No sé si en otros países se hace, pero en España es un método que se puede usar para comprar una casa o piso. Se alquile, y si en algún momento se desea comprar, todo lo que se ha pagado de alquiler se descuenta del valor del inmueble. **

**Yo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sé que no hubo interacción entre Edward y Bella, pero ahora los dos van a estudiar en la misma universidad, y vamos a ver qué pasa cuando se encuentren otra vez ;). **

**Hacedme saber qué les parece, ¿Vale la pena que la continúe?. **

**Besos, Ros. **


	7. Seguna impresión

******Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Advertencia : Lenguaje un poco fuerte en éste capitulo, leer con cuidado ;)**

**Segunda impresión. **

Isabella nunca pensó que esto sería tan difícil. Su tío hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que para sus profesores ella sería como otra estudiante más; se dirigían a ella como "Princesa" o "Alteza", pero la reprendían igual cuando se equivocaba, y ya la habían calificado con más de un cinco, y algo peor.

Acababa de vivir la semana más dura de su vida, y le faltaba muy poco para tirar la toalla con la universidad. Quizás era porque estaba fuera de práctica, después de tres años sin estudiar; o porque en el instituto sus profesores sí era más indulgentes con ella y muchas de su notas altas eran gracias a su título Real, y no a su dedicación.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, como cualquier persona ella también tenia sus puntos fuertes y aquellos flacos. Se le daban muy bien las materias humanísticas: literatura y filosofía (gracias a su tío por ello), la historia, geografía e idiomas (era la futura Reina, y éstas eran materias que desde pequeña había tenido que aprender sí o sí); En éstas era capaz de sacar un ocho casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Era en las materias científicas que peligraba, matemáticas, física, química y biología. Oh, qué materias más inútiles.

¿De qué le iban a servir a ella esas cosas cuando fuera Reina?.

Éste era el primer motivo por el que estaba tan estresada.

Después estaban sus compañeros de universidad, la estaban volviendo loca. No hacían más que seguirla a todos lados con la mirada, y algunos se atrevían a hacerlo incluso físicamente. Más de uno se había acercado a ella con el deseo de ganarse su amistad, pero Isabella no estaba en absoluto interesada en entrar en contacto con personas que le hicieran la pelota constantemente. Ya tenia suficiente de esos fuera de la universidad. Puede que allí estuviera el problema.

Cuando salía del castillo cada tanto, resultaba divertido y emocionante que la miraran como si ella fuera una Diosa entre los mortales. Pero luego de solo dos días en la universidad, de siete horas diarias, la cosa se había vuelto francamente un poco irritante y muy incómodo. Toda su vida ha estado rodeada de personas con también sangre noble o de su misma posición económica y social, y estos ya no hacían un gran escándalo por estar en compañía de la Princesa Isabella.

Algunos de sus amigos y conocidos estudiaban también allí, pero era difícil coincidir con ellos porque iban en clases más avanzadas.

Y esto llevaba a la tercera razón de su estrés. Había olvidado por completo lo que era estar sola y en paz. Muchos de los guardias Reales rodeaban la universidad para poder garantizar su seguridad. Pero debido al continuo acoso de sus compañeros, ahora tenia que estar junto a su guardaespaldas personal _siempre_ que salia del castillo. Y aunque Emmett le cayera muy bien y sus bromas le arrancaban siempre una risa, tenerlo pisando sus talones en todo momento, sin darle un solo respiro, la ponía nerviosa hasta el punto que sentía que a la más mínima provocación perdería la cabeza, vamos si incluso cuando tenia que ir al baño, Emmett la esperaba fuera de la puerta.

-Llegará tarde a su clase de química, Alteza – le dijo éste, llevando los libros de ella en sus musculosos brazos.

Como parte de su trabajo, se había aprendido de memoria el horario de clases, y la localización de las aulas de la Princesa Isabella, antes e incluso mejor que ella.

-No me lo recuerdes – gruñó entre dientes Isabella, deseando que hubiera alguna manera de lograr convencer a Emmett que la dejara saltarse por lo menos ésta clase.

-Ánimo Princesa – Emmett cambió a entusiasmado el tono de su voz – que ésta es su última clase del día, y además ya estamos a jueves.

¿Apenas estaban a jueves?. Una sola semana estudiando y a ella le parecía más una eternidad. ¿Cómo habían personas que hacían esto durante años?.

-Ojalá fuera tan simple como eso. En un mundo ideal, estudiar debería acabar al mismo tiempo que las clases … ¡Pero no, las tardes también deben estar dedicadas a la estúpida universidad! - Emmett elevó una ceja ante la parrafada y gritería de la Princesa, tenia mucha paciencia porque sabia que ella se sentía cansada y frustrada. Isabella suspiró sintiéndose casi culpable, él no tenia por qué pagar por sus problemas – Tengo un trabajo de geografía que hacer para el lunes, un examen de filosofía mañana, y ya desde ahora puedo predecir que si sigo así, suspenderé química por lo menos.

-Bueno, llegar puntual a clases siempre suele ayudar en estos casos.

Isabella cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes con fuerza.

-Y ésta es la centésima vez en la que me pregunto si todo esto vale la pena.

Emmett sonrió con compresión y suprimió los deseos de pasar el brazo por la espalda a ella, en señal de camaradería, como haría con sus amigos. Había buen ambiente entre ellos y confianza, pero jamás podía olvidar que ella era la Princesa y él debía mantener las distancias.

-Cómo ya le dije antes Alteza, Ánimo. Piense en esa película tan divertida de la Disney, hay que seguir siempre adelante. Con tenacidad y determinación todos podemos conseguir cualquier cosa que nos propongamos.

Isabella abrió los ojos y los levantó para mirar a Emmett con diversión.

-¿ "Descubriendo a los Robinsons" ?. ¿En serio, Emmett? - preguntó conteniendo la risa.

-Es sin duda una de las mejores películas que existen, Princesa – se defendió – Honestamente lo que me sorprenda es que usted también la conozca. No me parecen de género que vea.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-Era uno de mis libros preferidos cuando era pequeña. Cuando salió la película, sentí mucha curiosidad de ver cómo lo habían adaptado.

-¿Es un libro? - preguntó Emmett sorprendido.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un risotada, eso era mucho más típico de Emmett.

-Si, así es. Pero no te preocupes que los dos son muy diferentes. No es de esa película que necesitas haber leído el libro antes, para poder entenderlas mejor.

Emmett soltó un suspiro aliviado de broma.

-Qué alivio escuchar eso. Me gustan las películas para niños porque son divertidas, nada complicadas y siempre tienen un final feliz. Me arruinaría por completo la diversión saber que tengo que leer un libro para poder disfrutarlas más.

Ella volvió a reír, su guardaespaldas había hecho un buen trabajo en lograr que sintiera más tranquila y relajada. Pero eso solo hasta que se giró para seguir caminando y se encontró con la verdadera raíz de sus problemas.

Era él.

Allí estaba sentado en la grama de los jardines, como tomando el sol, la mar de feliz, charlando y riendo con la rubia que estaba a su lado; y fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que se molestara nuevamente. No era justo que ella estuviera estresada hasta el punto de llegar a tener un crisis nerviosa, en cambio Edward Masen parecía no tener una sola preocupación en el mundo.

Eso era completamente injusto.

Y la cosa empeoró cuando la risa melodiosa de él llegó a sus oídos, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Ya era demasiado. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se estaba encaminando en su dirección. No se quedaría tranquila hasta que Edward escuchara muy bien lo que estaba en su mente. Sin dejar a Emmett más remedio que seguirla.

…

Edward salió del laboratorio cuando el ruido de su estómago aumentó de volumen, se estaba muriendo de hambre. Decidió ir hacia los jardines, deseoso de absorber un poco de vitamina D. Llevaba tanto tiempo en el interior a causa del experimento en el que estaba trabajando, que su piel estaba blanca como un papel. Ya empezaba a tener un aspecto poco saludable. Tanto que si seguía así, terminarían estudiándolo a _él_. Incluso se lo podía imaginar, el departamento de antropología descubriría un nuevo espécimen : _El estudiosus palidochus_.

Soltó una risotada al caer en la cuenta de la tontería en la que estaba pensando, esto tenia que ser otra señal más de que necesitaba un descanso urgentemente. Cuando llegó al exterior, sonrió suavemente al sentir la brisa desordenar su cabello. El otoño había llegado.

Divisó a Rosalie y fue hacia ella. Su amiga rubia estaba con el rostro expuesto al sol y los ojos cerrados. Edward se paró enfrente suyo y ella abrió uno de sus ojos azules solo un momento, antes de volverlo a cerrar.

-Edward te quiero, pero si no te apartas y dejas de taparme el sol, te prometo que yo misma te quito del medio – amenazó con voz plana.

Él volvió a reír y se sentó a su lado en la grama. Ella se giró a verle y le sonrió.

-Así está mucho mejor – dijo – Bienvenido nuevamente al mundo de los vivos – bromeó.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y negó la cabeza con ironía.

-¿Has pasado otra vez tiempo con mi madre?. Empiezas a sonar como ella – contestó con sequedad.

-Bien, pues eso me ha sonado más a un cumplido. Esme es una de las mujeres más inteligentes que conozco.

Edward rió otra vez. Era incapaz de contradecir esa afirmación.

Rosalie y él han sido amigos desde hace años, desde que se conocieron el primer año en el instituto. Sucesivamente Esme se hizo muy buena amiga de Kate Hale, la madre de Rosalie, y eso hizo que la relación entre ellos dos se hiciera más fuerte. Ambos compartían un sentido del humor bastante sagaz, y una inteligencia muy aguda.

Ella provenía de una familia de abogados, económicamente acomodada, que sorprendió a todos cuando anunció que quería estudiar ingeniería mecánica, en lugar de continuar con el legado de familia. Kate y Garrett, dueños del estudio legal _Hale&Hale,_ en un primer momento no estaban muy entusiastas con la idea de que su hija mayor no seguiría sus pasos. Pero pronto comprendieron que su verdadera pasión son los coches y las maquinarias, y como cualquier padre lo que más se desea es la felicidad de sus hijos. Además Tanya y Riley, los hermanos menores de Rosalie, sí estaban interesados en una carrera jurídica. Así que todos salían ganando.

Edward sacó una magdalena de su mochila, y Rosalie olisqueó el aire dramáticamente.

-Oh magdalenas de Esme – suspiró – Cuánto os he echado de menos.

Edward apartó la mano que tenia la magdalena, antes que la de Rosalie la alcanzara.

-Aleja tus garras de mi merienda, Hale. Ve a comprarte una de esas barras de cereales que tanto te gustan.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres cruel, Masen.

Él adoptó una fingida expresión de inocencia.

-¿Yo?. Que va. Estoy más bien pensando en ti. ¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que un minuto en tu boca, equivale a toda una vida en tus muslos? - elevó una ceja con una sonrisa irónica. Ambos sabían que él tenia razón.

Rosalie soltó un bufido exasperado. Es cierto que cuidaba mucho su cuerpo, pero en ese momento tenia más hambre que vanidad.

-¡Al demonio con mis muslos!. Lo que quiero ahora es una magdalena de Esme, sabes que son mis preferidas.

Edward asintió con seriedad y sacó otra magdalena de su mochila.

-Si lo sé, y mi madre también. Por eso me dio una para ti – Y se la entregó.

Rosalie sonrió, la tomó de su mano y se acercó a depositar un beso en los labios de Edward.

-Y es por eso que tú eres mi chico preferido – le dijo, antes de darle un mordisco a su magdalena. Soltó un gemido de placer cuando se derritió en su boca - ¡Mmmm, qué maravilla! - exclamó.

Edward volvió a reír.

-Y después dicen que el mejor camino para llegar al corazón de un _hombre_ es el estómago.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-La comida de Esme es siempre una apuesta segura.

-Si, recuerdo que así fue que te conquisté la primera vez.

En el último año de instituto, Edward y Rosalie llevaron su relación él siguiente nivel, pensando que la atracción física y las hormonas significaban que estaban enamorados. Solo unos pocos meses después comprendieron que lo único que estaban destinados a ser es buenos amigos. Pero aun así después de eso, no se cohibían de mostrarse afecto en púbico : besos en los labios, caminar cogidos de la mano o abrazados. Para ellos era una cosa natural.

-¿Es cierto que pusieron un bomba fétida en el laboratorio de química? - preguntó Rosalie, buscando confirmación o menos del rumor que escuchó esa mañana en clases de álgebra avanzada.

Si alguien sabia lo que había pasado, ese sería Edward, prácticamente vivía en esos laboratorios últimamente; Y si se lo contaría a alguien en toda la universidad, sería a ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos completamente en blanco.

-Para nada. Ocurrió solo que un imbécil de segundo año quiso demostrar que sabía un mínimo de química, cuando en realidad es más tonto que un primate, e hizo un experimento que básicamente le explotó en la cara y dejó una asquerosa peste en todo el laboratorio; ahora está inutilizable hasta que logren ventilarlo. Solo que decir que puso una bomba fétida y fingir ser un chico malo, le hace quedar mejor con las chicas que decir la verdad.

Rosalie rió, esto era aun mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

-¿Y quién fue? - preguntó llena de curiosidad.

Edward sonrió y volvió a negar.

-Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador.

-Oh vamos Edward, no me puedes dejar así a medias, además sabes que no se lo contaré a nadie. Conociéndote seguro que Esme ya lo sabe todo con lujos de detalles.

Una vez más, no se equivocaba.

-Bueno, dejaré que lo adivines tú sola. Es el mismo que el año pasado lo encontraron durmiendo desnudo dentro de la fuerte del jardín este, después de la fiesta de la fraternidad.

Era más que información suficiente. Explotó en una carcajada.

-¿Mike Newton? - Edward asintió – Dios, qué razón tienes. Ese tío en un imbécil.

-Amén hermana – fue su única respuesta. No valía la pena desperdiciar más saliva por alguien tan escuálido como Mike Newton.

Se quedaron en silencio, terminado de comer las magdalenas. Hasta que el ruido de alguien cayendo al suelo, después de haberse tropezado con un árbol, llamó su atención. No pudieron evitar reír por la escena que tenían enfrente. Sabían que no estaba bien reírse de los accidentes de los demás, pero fue de verdad muy divertido.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Yorkie? - preguntó Edward, secándose las lagrimas de la risa. Había estado distraído para ver el motivo de la caída.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, como en gesto de fastidio.

-¿Tú qué crees? - preguntó con retórica – Nuestro cachorrito Eric se ha distraído siguiendo _de nuevo _a la Princesa, embobado y sin mirar a dónde iba. Te juro, esto ya se empieza a volver cansino; hace una semana atrás, yo también estaba emocionada ante la idea de que íbamos a tener a la Princesa del país estudiando con nosotros. Pero a éstas alturas ya todo el tema me parece aburrido y pesado. Al fin y al cabo es un ser humano como cualquiera de nosotros.

Edward asintió, sin decir nada. A él también le había sorprendido la noticia de saber que la Princesa ahora sería su compañera de universidad. Puede que quizás sí se equivocaba al criticarla por no querer sacarse una carrera. Pero como su vida académica se basaba prácticamente en estudiar, estudiar y más estudiar, muy pronto todo el tema careció de importancia.

De vez en cuando la veía de lejos, caminando por el campus, siempre en compañía del mismo grandullón que ese domingo entró en la librería, pero nada más.

Ni siquiera en casa había hablado de ello, y eso que desde pequeño él nunca perdió la costumbre de confiarle todo a su madre.

Pero después del susto que les hizo pasar a todos, al saber que la Princesa había vuelto el día siguiente en compañía del Rey, Esme estaba nerviosa en todo momento. Parecía que tenía problemas para dormir, porque Edward la veía siempre más cansada y ojerosa, se sobresaltaba siempre que alguien mencionaba por lo que sea a uno de los miembros de la familia Real o los veía por televisión, y por último había desarrollado una obsesión casi patológica de saber en todo momento dónde estaba su hijo y si se encontraba bien. Edward no tenia intenciones de estresarla más, y por eso se lo había guardado para sí.

En cambio Rosalie se movía por más círculos sociales que él, incluso en la universidad. Y era de suponer que él último tema de conversación sería la Princesa, así que podía entender que ella ya estuviera cansada de hablar siempre de lo mismo.

-Me da como la impresión de que la Princesa Isabella ha causado más accidentes dentro de la universidad en ésta semana, que en los últimos 5 años – continuó Rosalie con voz seca.

Edward volvió a reír con ganas. Éste era el humor de su amiga al que él se refería.

-¿Cómo te atreves? - lo interrumpió una voz femenina y furiosa a sus espaldas.

Los dos se dieron la media vuelta y al ver a la persona de la que estaban hablando, se pusieron de pié, haciendo una inclinación al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas tardes Princesa - Saludó Edward educado, pero con confusión al ver la expresión de ella. ¿Qué motivo podía tener ahora para verlo de esa manera? - ¿Cómo le va?.

-¿Cómo me va?, ¿Que cómo me va? - preguntó con incredulidad y retórica – Me va que acabo de tener la semana más difícil y dura de mi vida. ¡Y es toda culpa tuya! - se alteró mientras hablaba.

La confusión de Edward aumentó más.

-¿Disculpe?, ¿Por qué es culpa mía?.

Pero Isabella continuó como si él no hubiese dicho nada. Una vocecilla en la parte posterior de su cabeza (que curiosamente sonaba como la de su tío), le dijo que se estaba pasando y no era justo comportarse así con Edward, pero la ignoró. En ese momento él era la representación física de todas la frustraciones que llevaba acumulando en los últimos días.

-Ha sido terrible, y los peor de todo es encontrarte aquí entretenido y como si no tuvieses ninguna preocupación en el mundo. ¿Que no se supone que deberías estar trabajando duro para tu _grandioso_ doctorado? - hizo un gesto con las manos para acompañar su comentario sarcástico.

Eso llamó por completo la atención de Rosalie, como si no fuera ya suficientemente curioso que la Princesa le estuviese hablando a Edward, ¿Cómo hacia ella para saber que él estaba estudiando un doctorado?.

-Edward – se giró a verlo - ¿Conoces a la Princesa?.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. Para lo inteligente que era, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba.

-Algo así – era la mejor manera que se le ocurría de contestar a esa pregunta.

-Oh si, claro que nos conocemos, he tenido ya ese placer. Conozco al supuesto genio Edward Masen, que está estudiando micro-biología, que es muy educado, atento y amable – repitió las palabras con la que lo había descrito su tío. Muy pronto su molestia hacia él creció, la verdad es que era una sensación que no la había abandonado desde esa tarde en la librería – Y en el fondo no es más que el hijo de una vulgar madre soltera – atacó con desprecio – Una cualquiera.

Hablaba con intenciones de _tocar y hundir_.

-¡Hey! - exclamó Rosalie indignada, sin detenerse mucho en a quien le estaba hablando. Solo pensaba en que acababan de lanzar un insulto contra Esme, una mujer que para ella es como una segunda madre, y no lo iba a permitir.

-Princesa – Emmett posó una mano sobre su hombro, esperando lograr detenerla. Ya se estaba pasando.

La verdad es que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de participar mucho en lo que estaba ocurriendo, la fantástica rubia que tenia enfrente era lo único que tenia capturada su atención. Esa era la mujer de sus sueños. Alta y con las curvas espectaculares de una modelo. Un largo cabello que parecían más hilos de oro, y sus ojos ni siquiera eran azules, sino violetas. Labios carnosos que se estaba muriendo de las ganas de besar, y de repente sus pantalones se estaban volviendo incómodos. Pero lo trajeron a la realidad las palabras duras de la Princesa y que la rubia no le estaba prestando ninguna atención, para ella era como si él no estuviera allí.

Por su parte Isabella se había quedado sin poder apartar la mirada de Edward; un escalofrío involuntario de algo que se asimilaba al miedo recorrió su cuerpo. Nunca había visto que la expresión de alguien cambiara tan velozmente. Él apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se endurecieron hasta el punto que parecían de verdad dos esmeraldas brillantes.

Edward respiró profundo y contó hasta diez, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir. No funcionó del todo.

-Escúcheme muy bien, _Princesita_ – empezó con frialdad – Nunca en su vida se atreva a decir una sola palabras más que sea una ofensa a mi madre. JAMÁS. Porque de lo contrario le prometo que me olvido por completo de quien es usted, o incluso de que es mujer.

Isabella tragó saliva y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa manera. Aunque enseguida se recordó quien era ella.

-Pero, ¿Cómo te atreves – empezó a preguntar, pero Edward la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Mi madre es mucho mejor mujer de la que usted podrá incluso soñar ser – Esme es su punto débil y nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ iba a insultarla delante de él – Es una madre estupenda, me ha sacado adelante ella sola, es muy respetada y querida por todos aquellos que la conocen, tiene su propio negocio y una carrera universitaria. Algo que según sus propias palabras, usted no es ni capaz de luchar por conseguir.

Elevó una ceja con un gesto de superioridad. _"Métete con mi madre, y eso es lo que recibirás"_, pensó.

Ese último comentario hizo volver la rabia de Isabella. No en serio, ¿Cómo se permitía él decirle esas cosas?. Se volvió a mirar a Emmett, esperando que él hiciera su trabajo.

-¿Es que te piensas quedar allí parado?! - exclamó - ¡Haz algo!, ¡Atácalo, lo que sea!.

Emmett mostró una expresión sincera.

-Él no me ha dado motivos para que yo haga tal cosa.

Isabella lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza,

-¿Cómo que no? - preguntó con incredulidad - ¿Que no lo escuchaste antes, cuando me amenazó abiertamente?.

-Con todo respeto Alteza, usted insultó a su madre antes de eso. Y si no hubiese venido a atacarlo, nada de eso habría pasado.

Isabella quería golpearse la cabeza, para ver si así volvía a la realidad. ¿En qué maldita dimensión paralela entró desde que conoció a Edward Masen?. Todo se retorcía cada vez que estaba enfrente suyo o él salía en la conversación.

-Te las estás jugando, Emmett – ella sí amenazó claramente entre dientes. Y se giró a mirar a Edward con odio.

Pero Emmett no parecía muy sorprendido o asustado, solo le sonrió suavemente.

-Vamos Princesa, que ahora ya se le ha hecho tarde para llegar a su clase de química.

Isabella no contestó. Estaba concentrada en su guerra de miradas con Edward. Era como si los dos querían ver quien cedía primero.

-Si por el motivo que sea, usted desea echarme a mi la culpa de su fracaso académico, adelante no me importa – dijo Edward con una calma impasible – Pero mi madre no tiene nada que ver en esto, no lo olvide.

Emmett aumentó su sonrisa, éste Edward le caía muy bien, y con cuidado tomó el codo de la Princesa.

-Vamos Princesa – repitió y la empezó a acompañar con delicadeza hacia el aula de química – Lo siento – le dijo a Edward, volvía a disculpase con él otra vez por el comportamiento de su jefa, y solo era la segunda vez que lo veía de persona. Lanzó una última mirada a la despampanante rubia, prometiéndose a sí mismo con una sonrisa interna que en el futuro encontraría la manera de acercarse a hablar con ella.

Cuando se quedaron Edward y Rosalie solos, él suspiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se llevó el medio y el pulgar al tabique de la nariz.

-Edward – lo llamó Rosalie, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, como empezar a interrogarlo, él la interrumpió.

-Ahora no, Rosalie – lamentó que su voz sonara más fría de lo que él pretendía, pero no hizo nada por cambiarlo – Me regreso al laboratorio – dio un solo paso cuando algo en particular se le pasó por la mente – Prométeme que no le contarás nada de esto a mi madre – pidió. Aunque no podía estar seguro por todos los mirones que habían presenciado el encuentro entre él y la Princesa Isabella.

-¿Por qué? - Eso la desconcertó todavía más, conocía a la perfección la buena relación que había entre Edward y Esme, y que él no era capaz de guardarle ningún secreto a su madre.

-Tú solo prométemelo – la cortó Edward.

Rosalie le sonrió.

-Está bien, te lo prometo. De mi, Esme no escuchará nada.

-Muchas gracias, Rosalie.

-De nada. Pero con la condición de que después me expliques de que iba todo esto, porque yo no me he enterado de nada.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Si, lo haré. Pero te aseguro que no cambiará mucho tu confusión, porque yo estoy igual que tú.

Y con eso se alejó de ella.

Necesitaba volver al laboratorio y distraerse, no pensar en la Princesa, o en eso tan horrible que dijo de su madre.

¿Por qué era así?, ¿Cómo podía una mujer tan hermosa por fuera ser así por dentro?, se preguntó con una tristeza que no supo de dónde provenía. Cada vez que la había visto, él siempre quería detenerse a admirar su belleza, pero bastaba solo con que ella lanzara una sola palabra envenenada, para mostrar su verdadero rostro.

…

-Disfruta de la tarde, Emmett. Porque hoy es el último dio que tendrás un trabajo – le dijo Isabella mientras caminaban.

Él le gustaba mucho, pero no iba a permitir que su desacato pasara impune.

Emmett ni siquiera cambió su expresión risueña. No era la primera vez que la Princesa lo amenazara con algo así desde que trabajaba para la familia Real, y seguro que tampoco sería la última.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, Princesa. Recuerde que el único que puede despedirme es el Rey.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos tercamente. Él tenia razón.

-Bueno pues lo hará cuando yo le diga que no cumpliste tu trabajo, al decidir no defenderme de una clara amenaza.

Emmett suspiró.

-Alteza, entienda que él no la amenazó, simplemente estaba defendiendo a su madre y eso yo no lo culpo. Honestamente, si alguien dijera eso mismo de mi propia madre delante mio, creo que yo reaccionaría mucho peor que él.

-Pero yo ni siquiera he dicho nada sobre tu madre, ¿Qué tanto te importa?.

-Las madres son sagradas, Alteza, no se atacan. Es una de esas cosas que sencillamente no se hacen, como una de las normas no escritas de la vida. Al mismo nivel que esa que dice que no prestan los cepillos de dientes, la ropa interior y la novia – una pequeña sonrisa de diversión adornó los labios de la Princesa y él se sintió muy complacido por ello – Piense en cómo se sentiría usted si alguien dijera algo ofensivo de la Archiduquesa delante suyo.

La Princesa se quedó en silencio y Emmett festejó que era porque había entendido el concepto del que él hablaba, y el error que cometió. Lo que no veía era que Isabella lo estaba analizando desde otro punto de vista.

¿De verdad eran así de importantes sus madres para las demás personas?. ¿Por qué ella no se sentía de esa manera?. Renée no significaba nada de eso para ella. Debía de haber algo malo con su forma de ser o conciencia, entonces, porque si alguien dijera algo malo de su madre, ella sabia que no haría nada, en el mejor de los casos. Pero en el peor se uniría a la conversación, colaboraría con algún comentario, o puede que incluso la hubiese iniciado ella misma.

Pero como era tan cabezota, se negaba a rendirse sin luchar.

-Tendrás que reconocer que lo que le dije a Edward era absolutamente cierto, no es culpa mia si su madre permitió que la dejaran criando a un hijo sola.

Emmett negó la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Ser madre soltera no es nada de que avergonzarse hoy en día, más bien es algo que admirar. Muchas de sus artistas preferidas están criando a sus hijos solas, ¿Ellas también son unas cualquieras?.

Isabella calló definitivamente después de ese comentario, no tenia nada que contestar. Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que se empezó a cuestionar su comportamiento hacia los demás.

_Continuará …_

**¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, espero que les guste. ¿Se merece un comentario, aunque sea pequeñito :P?. **

**La verdad es que ya hay muchas preguntas que hacerse a éste punto sobre los misterios de la historia. ¿Alguien tiene alguna?**

**Besos, Ros. **


	8. Química

******Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Química. **

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? - preguntó Isabella con resignación.

Su día iba cada vez a peor.

Emmett había tenido razón antes. Después de su "encuentro" con Edward Masen, ya se le había hecho tarde para llegar a tiempo a su clase de química. El profesor Banner, uno de los que más se había tomado en serio su promesa al Rey de que su sobrina sería tratada como todos los demás estudiantes, no la dejó entrar en el aula y la hizo esperar fuera de ésta a que su lección terminara, porque necesitaba hablar con ella de "algo muy importante".Sus palabras.

Cuando lo hizo, le comunicó que si seguía así no le quedaría más opción que suspenderla.

Eso Isabella no podía permitirlo, tenia que existir una manera de evitarlo. Porque de lo contrario tendría que soportar a su madre y su abuela diciéndole que ella no era lo suficientemente buena. Y peor aun, mirar los ojos llenos de decepción de su tío, era lo único que no sería capaz de vivir.

-Lamentaría de verdad tener que hacerlo, Alteza – continuó hablando el viejo profesor Banner, antes de contestar su pregunta – Sé que usted partió con desventaja respecto a sus compañeros, porque empezó más tarde. Pero hasta ahora ni siquiera me ha demostrado que tiene intenciones o voluntad de superar mi clase. Durante las lecciones parece que durmiera con los ojos abiertos, claro eso cuando se molesta en asistir. Tuve el gran honor de enseñarle también a su Majestad, y para mi ha sido una desilusión descubrir que no se parece a él en ese sentido.

Isabella apretó los dientes para detenerse de contestar. Emmett, que hasta ahora se había quedado a su lado callado durante toda la conversación, percibía la tensión de la Princesa y se puso alerta por si tenia que detener otra de sus diatribas en el mismo día.

Ella odiaba que la compararan, con todo su corazón, era algo que llevaban haciendo su madre y su abuela toda su vida, y con ellas dos a malas penas lo toleraba.

"_A tu edad, yo ya estaba casada". _

"_A tu edad, yo ya era madre"._

"_Yo sí participaba en los asuntos de Estado al lado de tu abuelo". _

"_Yo nunca he hecho parte de ningún escándalo que avergonzara la Corona". _

Y éstas solo eran las más frecuentes …

-De verdad que tengo intenciones de aprobar su clase – optó por decir. La Princesa Isabella Cullen no se iba a reducir a suplicar, pero algo tenia que haber que ella pudiera hacer pata no fracasar – Algún trabajo o examen extra que pueda hacer, lo que sea.

Albert Banner lo pensó un momento, antes de suspirar.

-¿Está hablando en serio, Alteza?.

Isabella asintió con más energía de la que pretendía.

-Si señor, estoy hablando seriamente al 100 por ciento.

-Entonces tal vez sí hay algo que pueda hacer. Hay un experimento sobre la aceleración de partículas, que sus compañeros hicieron a las dos semanas que empezó el año. Vale un 20% de la nota final, y si consigue superarlo, obtendrá el aprobado en mi materia. ¿Qué dice?.

-Si, claro que lo haré. Y no solo superaré el experimento, sino que también obtendré la nota más alta – contestó con determinación.

El profesor Banner mostró una pequeña sonrisa entre incrédula y satisfecha, y le pidió a la Princesa Isabella que lo siguiera.

-¿Ahora? - preguntó confundida.

El profesor ni siquiera se detuvo mientras le respondía.

-Me temo que sí Alteza, el experimento lo debe realizar ésta misma tarde, así yo puedo tener la nota para el lunes.

Isabella frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Pero si las notas las tiene que tener para el lunes, ¿No puedo hacer el experimento mañana?.

Él negó la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa, Isabella lo siguió y Emmett a pocos pasos.

-Ya entenderá a lo que me refiero – dijo de forma enigmática. Cuando llegaron a la puerta en la que ponía "Laboratorio de biología", la confusión de Isabella aumentó – Tenemos el laboratorio de química temporalmente inutilizable, y por el momento vamos adelante con el de biología, ya que después de todo las instalaciones son idénticas – explicó mientras abría la puerta.

Al entrar, Isabella comprobó que aparte de ellos, había alguien más en el fondo del laboratorio.

Él levantó su cabeza llena de cabellos cobrizos para miar a quien había apenas entrado, y la respiración de Isabella se cortó y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Es que ahora estaba destinada a encontrarse en todas partes con Edward Masen?. Emmett soltó un suspiro cansando al ver el intercambio de miradas, ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para otro enfrentamiento entre esos dos.

-Ah señor Masen, ¿Aun está por aquí? - le preguntó Banner con una sonrisa cuando también notó su presencia en el laboratorio – Tal parece que mi amigo Marco tiene razón, el otro día me dijo que lo único que le faltaba era traerse un colchón aquí al laboratorio – bromeó.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ser su profesor directo, pero todos en los departamentos de ciencias conocían y tenían en muy alta consideración a Edward Masen. De hecho ya el comité administrativo hablaba de la posibilidad de ofrecerle un trabajo en la universidad al finalizar su doctorado.

Edward apartó con algo de desgana los ojos de la Princesa Isabella, y le sonrió al hombre canoso con educación.

-Es un comentario que escucho mucho últimamente – contestó con ironía.

El profesor Banner rió y Emmett lo hizo de forma más discreta. Incluso Isabella sintió la comisura de sus labios elevarse suavemente, sin que ella lo pudiera controlar.

-Bueno si es algo que repite tanta gente, entonces será cierto – continuó el profesor, mientras se dirigía al armario de materiales para buscar lo que la Princesa Isabella necesitaría para su trabajo - ¿Y qué tal lleva éste experimento?.

-Está bastante bien encaminado, señor. Calculo que si sigo así, el próximo mes a más tardar ya lo tengo listo.

Banner asintió, colocó el material encima de la mesa y continuó soriéndole.

-Esa es una gran noticia, ¿Y ha aceptado publicar un articulo sobre el estudio cuando lo termine?.

Edward se sonrojó ante esa pregunta. Y a la mente de Isabella llegó el odioso pensamiento de que era una visión muy tierna. Llevaba una bata de laboratorio que resaltaba sus espaldas, las gafas que llamaban la atención sobre sus maravillosos ojos y el cabello exquisitamente desordenado. Aunque naturalmente que nunca diría eso en voz alta, antes muerta.

-No creo que llegue a tanto.

-Tonterías, se lo han ofrecido ya, ¿verdad?.

-Me dijeron que todo depende del resultado final.

-Si esa es la condición para publicar, entonces vaya preparándose para ver sus nombres en las revistas científicas. Debería estar muy orgulloso, no todos los días un estudiante consigue publicar algo.

Edward volvió a sonreír, aun algo avergonzado.

-Muchas gracias señor.

Banner asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ya me contará la decisión que tome al final.

Y después de eso se giró hacia la Princesa Isabella, con todo lo que ella necesitaría para su experimento.

-Muy bien Alteza, acérquese por favor – pero ella no le escuchó, y cuando levantó la vista la encontró observando fijamente algo, aparentemente distraída o en trance – Princesa – la volvió a llamar. Nada.

Su guardaespaldas soltó una risita y se acercó a ella a posar una mano sobre su hombro, eso por fin pareció llamar su atención. Ella se sobresaltó suavemente y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

Cuando Isabella notó que tanto Emmett como el profesor la estaban observando expectantes, su rostro se elevó varios grados de temperatura y se maldijo mentalmente a sí misma. ¿Se habían dado cuenta de con qué o, mejor dicho, con _quién_ se había distraído?, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de dejarse impresionar otra vez por él, y de permitir que otras personas lo notaran?. Peor aun. Esperaba solo que "El objeto de su atención" estuviera tan concentrado en su trabajo como daba la impresión, para no haberse percatado de ello.

Se acercó al profesor en silencio, sin deseos de que alguien tocara el tema. Banner frunció el ceño, curioso de entender qué acababa de ocurrir; al estar seguro que la Princesa no se fijaría en ello, siguió la dirección en la que antes estaba puesta la mirada de ellos. Se encontró con el señor Masen, que observaba algo en su microscopio.

¿Seria posible lo que había deducido?.

-Esto es lo que debe hacer, Princesa – decidió que no incursionaría más en el tema, tenia más cosas que le esperaban. -Uno de los estudios básicos de la química elemental es la aceleración de partículas, y su trabajo se basará en eso.

Isabella asintió, viendo los objetos encima de la mesa. Había un jabón de barra, un mechero, pinzas de diferentes tamaños y un envase de vidrio con agua.

-El experimento es en realidad bastante sencillo, lo único que tiene que hacer es conseguir que ésta barra de jabón flote sobre el agua.

Isabella lo miró genuinamente confundida y curiosa.

-¿Por qué, no lo hace ya?.

Banner sonrió con algo de emoción, había escogido ésta profesión porque lo que más amaba era que los jóvenes aprendieran algo nuevo todos los días.

-No, no lo hace – para demostrar su afirmación, arrojó el jabón dentro del agua, éste efectivamente se hundió – Encuentre la manera de hacer que flote, y mañana me entregará un trabajo escrito sobre cómo lo ha conseguido – al ver la expresión incrédula de la Princesa, volvió a sonreír – A esto me refería antes cuando le dije que tenia que hacer el experimento hoy, así puede preparar el trabajo para mañana. Yo lo corregiré durante el fin de semana y tendré la nota lista para el lunes.

-Pero no puedo tenerlo listo para mañana – protestó Isabella - ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer!.

-Lamento escuchar eso Princesa, entonces será que en realidad no tiene intenciones de superar mi clase – al ver que ella estaba por interrumpir, continuó hablando – Ésta es la universidad, Alteza. Ésta es la vida del estudiante y el esfuerzo que se debe hacer para conseguir graduarse. Usted me dirá, está en sus manos superar o menos mi materia.

Isabella no sabia qué contestar a eso. Por un momento pensó en desafiar a su profesor y preguntarle cómo se atrevía él a hablarle de esa manera, a ella. Pero enseguida lo descartó porque sabia que eso no ayudaría en su causa. Últimamente mucha gente le hablaba como si ella fuera una persona cualquiera, y no estaba muy acostumbrada a ello. Eso era todo.

Suspiró con resignación y asintió.

-Quiero superar su materia, señor.

La expresión de su profesor pareció satisfecha.

-Las instalaciones de la universidad están abiertas hasta las 10 de la noche, así que tiene toda la tarde para su experimento. Nos vemos mañana, Alteza.

Se dio la media vuelta y estaba por salir de laboratorio, cuando la Princesa Isabella lo detuvo.

-¡Espere! - corrió hacia él y se paró a su lado -¿Me tengo que quedar con Edward? - gritó en un susurro, si es que eso era posible.

No le apetecía nada estar a solas con él, y si bien Emmett estaría con ella en todo momento, su entrenamiento como guardaespaldas le permitía dar la impresión de que ni siquiera se encontraba en la habitación.

Banner se giró a observar al joven estudiante, así que Edward era su nombre de pila, no lo sabia. Al no ser su alumno, lo conocía solo por su apellido. ¿De qué se conocían ellos dos?.

-El señor Masen está haciendo un trabajo muy importante para su doctorado, así que no creo que le de mucho fastidio. Además recuerde que éste es el laboratorio de _biología, _en éste momento nosotros somos invitados del departamento.

-Pero …

-¿Tiene algún problema con el señor Masen, Alteza? - ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?.

Los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo a mirar a Edward, justo en ese momento él estaba bajando la cabeza al ver los que dos lo pillaron viéndola a ella. Lo único que lo delataba era el suave rubor de sus mejillas, que le recordó al profesor la reacción de la Princesa unos minutos atrás; y eso fue lo que le contestó a la pregunta que se hizo en ese momento. Esperó a que ella le respondiera, pero la Princesa parecía haberse distraído nuevamente con lo que había ocurrido.

-Princesa – la llamó, elevando un poco más el tono de su voz.

Isabella pestañeó dos veces y enfocó otra vez su mirada, carraspeó fuerte antes de hablar.

-No, ninguno señor. Le aseguro que para mañana tendré el trabajo listo.

No quería que nadie más se inmiscuyera en el tema. Además, si Edward parecía tener tanto éxito en ignorarla, ¿Por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo?. Después de todo era ella el ser superior, y desde pequeña ha aprendido a comportarse de esa manera.

Banner no dijo nada más y salió del laboratorio. Emmett colocó sobre la mesa los libros de la Princesa, por si acaso los iba a necesitar, y se fue a apoyar sobre la pared al lado de la puerta, a actualizar al capitán Swan de la situación en la universidad.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver cómo hago flotar el condenado jabón – dijo Isabella con resignación. Después de un par de minutos observando los materiales que tenia a disposición, se exasperó - ¿Es que pretende que use un salvavidas o qué? - soltó.

Escuchó un suave risotada detrás de ella y se volvió a ver a Edward. Él estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta y si no hubiese sido por la sonrisa que aun adornaba sus labios, Isabella habría pensado que se lo había imaginado todo. Pero como él estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ignorarla, ella no se iba a quedar atrás. Regresó a su trabajo, tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no podía perder toda una tarde por un estúpido experimento.

-Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo – intentó darse ánimos, cuando cayó nuevamente en la cuenta de que no tenia idea de cómo conseguirlo.

Empezó a estudiar el jabón desde diferentes ángulos, esperando a ver si así se le ocurría la respuesta. No funcionó.

-¡Pero qué tontería! - gritó de exasperación.

Eso hizo sobresaltar a Edward, que no se lo esperaba, estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por conseguir fingir que aun estaba solo en el laboratorio. Al fijarse en lo que había escrito en su libreta hasta ahora, casi se le cae la mandíbula.

"_Está fantástica con esos pantalones". _

"_Me encantan sus grandes ojos marrones". _

"_Será su cabello tan suave como se ve". _

Si, esto era muy importante para su estudio. Y era más que evidente que sus esfuerzos estaba siendo en vano. Arrancó la hoja y la arrugó en una bola, nunca se había distraído hasta el punto que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo la Princesa Isabella?, se supone que ella ni siquiera le caía bien; pero incluso así él se sentía más atraído por ella físicamente cada vez que la veía.

Cuando por fin había conseguido regresar a su trabajo, ella se volvió a quejar.

-¡Arrrg!.

Al levantar la vista, ella tenia la barra de jabón en su mano, la estaba apretando tan fuerte que prácticamente tenia los nudillos blancos. Y sus ojos húmedos de lagrimas de frustración, aunque Edward sospechaba que con lo orgullosa que era, jamás dejaría escapar alguna.

Suspiró con cansancio, deseando en ese momento que su madre no lo hubiese educado como un caballero, que tiene que ayudar siempre a alguien que se encuentra en dificultad, sobretodo si se trataba de una mujer.

-¿Necesita ayuda, Princesa? - le preguntó con educación.

La dura y fría mirada que recibió de ella, le respondió antes de que hablara.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, _Edward_!.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio al grandullón negar con la cabeza por el comportamiento de la Princesa. Él soltó una risita irónica y volvió al microscopio.

-Claro, no sé ni para qué me molesto – murmuró para sí, pero los otros dos le escucharon – Y antes de que se me olvide, para usted yo soy _señor Masen_ – al ver la expresión incrédula de la Princesa ante sus palabras, se sintió más osado en su replica – Y algún día será _Doctor Masen_.

-Tienes de verdad agallas al hablarme así – dijo Isabella con dureza, pero de alguna manera ya no le daba tanto fastidio como ella se esperaba.

… Y eso fue lo que más le sorprendió …

-Si yo tengo que hablarle a usted por su título, entonces el tratamiento debería ser reciproco, ¿No le parece?. Yo no recuerdo haberle dado el permiso de que me llame por mi nombre de pila, cuando eso ocurra entonces podrá llamarme Edward. Ahora si no le importa tengo que volver a mi trabajo, y usted debería hacer lo mismo si es que quiere terminar ésta tarde.

Se dio la media vuelta y volvió al microscopio. A sus espaldas escuchó a la Princesa suspirar profundo.

Isabella intentó darse valor antes de hablar, su orgullo saldría perjudicado después de esto, pero quizás era lo mejor que podía hacer por sus notas, porque de lo contrario no veía cómo iba a terminar ese estúpido experimento.

-Oye – lo llamó, pero pronto se corrigió al recordar la exigencia de él, en ese momento no se podía permitir que le dijera que no – Quiero decir, oiga, ¿Está aun es pie su ofrecimiento de ayudarme?.

Edward se extrañó por un segundo al escuchar la pregunta, hasta que entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo ella. Estuvo muy tentado de negarse a hacerlo, pero una vez más maldijo su educación y sentido de la moral, que no le permitía dejar de ayudar a alguien en apuros. Eso si contar el efecto que sus grandes ojos chocolate estaban teniendo en él, estaba empezando a entender por qué era tan mimada y siempre parecía obtener lo que quería. Pero antes tenia algo más que aclarar con ella.

-Para que yo la ayude, aun hay algo que me tiene que pedir – dijo con seriedad.

Isabella no se esperaba menos, era algo a lo que se había mentalizado.

-Por favor – dijo muy despacio, articulando cada sílaba.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-No estoy hablando de eso, me refiero a sus palabras y comportamiento de antes.

Ésta vez fue ella la que puso los ojos en blanco, pero de cualquier manera cedió.

-Lo siento, siento cómo le hablé antes.

-Creo que sigue sin entender, en realidad no me importa ni me ofende lo que diga de mi, pero simplemente hay cosas que no pienso tolerar.

Isabella frunció el ceño confundida, ¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando?. Escuchó a Emmett que carraspeaba la garganta con mucha más fuerza de lo que se consideraría normal y se giró a verlo por si le ocurría algo. Él tenia los ojos muy abiertos y la miraba de manera significativa, como si quisiera decirle algo.

-¿Recuerda lo que hablamos antes, Alteza? - dijo entre dientes.

Los mismos ojos de Isabella se agrandaron también, al caer en la cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo Edward.

-Lamento mucho las cosas desagradables que dije de su madre, me gustaría poder decir que hablé sin pensar, pero la verdad es que sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo – dijo con total franqueza – Pero en mi defensa puedo alegar que mi intención era herirlo a usted, su madre era solo el instrumento para conseguirlo – se detuvo antes de seguir, no sabia si era muy buena como disculpas, pero era lo mejor que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Edward la observó en silencio y mientras tanto Isabella se sintió como si él la estuviese estudiando a través de un microscopio, como ese que él estaba usando antes. Hasta que él esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

-Me vale – dijo al pararse a su lado, enfrente de la mesa – Lo único que quiero aclarar antes de ayudarla es que recuerde no decir una sola palabra mal intencionada sobre mi madre – advirtió.

Isabella asintió, tragándose un poco más de su orgullo.

-Muchas gracias – masculló entre dientes.

Lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchara, tanto de diversión como ironía.

-No hay de qué – contestó, porque su educación se lo dictaba. Aunque después no se pudo resistir de pincharla un poco - ¿Sabe?, desde que la conocí me he estado planteando si no necesita que alguien la transforme en Llama parlante, para mejorar su comportamiento hacia los demás – dijo en tono jocoso.

Por la sola expresión de la Princesa, supo enseguida que ella no había entendido su chiste. Ella lo miraba como si él le hubiese hablado en ruso o algo por el estilo, y aunque Edward se defendía bastante bien en unos cuantos idiomas, el ruso no era uno de ellos. El grandullón soltó una risa divertida y él se le unió.

-Por lo menos él piensa que soy divertido – dijo secamente Edward.

Isabella los miró perdida, era claro que ambos se estaban riendo de algún chiste que ella no había pillado.

-¿Qué? - fue la única palabra que logró preguntar.

-No es nada – restó importancia Edward, no se iba a poner ahora a explicar de qué estaba hablando – Vamos a empezar – tomó una libreta con un boli y se lo entregó a la Princesa - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene que hacer? - Lo había escuchado antes, pero quería que ella participara activamente en _su_ experimento.

Isabella contestó con frustración.

-Tengo que conseguir la manera de hacer que barra de jabón flote sobre el agua. Pero no sé cómo – volvió a arrojar el jabón en el agua para probar su punto.

Edward asintió.

-El experimento de trata de la aceleración de partículas.

Ésta vez fue Isabella la que asintió.

-Si, algo dijo Banner de eso antes. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué es.

Involuntariamente Edward sonrió, sin detenerse mucho en lo que eso significaba, pensó que la Princesa se veía muy tierna quejándose.

-La aceleración de partículas es uno de los principales estudios de la química y física elemental. Apunte esto – le dijo señalando la libreta, Isabella lo hizo – El calor acelera, el frío ralentiza.

-¿Eso qué significa?.

-De eso precisamente se trata. Un ejemplo muy claro es cuando hace calor y sudamos, porque éste acelera la producción de las glándulas sudoríficas y sebáceas.

-Sigo si entender – dijo Isabella seriamente.

Edward suspiró profundo e intentó pensar en una manera más sencilla de explicarse.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Ha visto alguna vez la serie de televisión "Embrujadas"?- Isabella asintió – Piense en Piper – mientras hablaba, encendió el mechero – Su poder se basaba en eso. Nosotros como espectadores veíamos las cosas que se congelabas o explotaban, pero en realidad lo que ella hacia era ralentizar las partículas hasta detenerlas o acelerarlas hasta tal velocidad, que explosionaban.

-Pero ella no usaba el calor, ni el frío.

-Cierto, pero el principio es el mismo. Ahora probemos con el jabón – cogió la barra con una de las pinzas y la calentó, teniéndola a unos 20 cm de distancia del fuego del mechero. Cuando éste llegó al punto de ebullición y empezó a crear burbujas, lo tiró en el agua, efectivamente flotó.

-¿Isabella lo miró sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?.

-He acelerado sus partículas con el calor.

Isabella observó el jabón burbujeante que flotaba. ¿Era todo así de fácil?, por un momento se sintió un poco tonta, ¿Cómo no lo había entendido antes?.

-Ya lo entiendo – dijo con la felicidad de una niña en la mañana de navidad.

Eso emocionó a Edward más de lo que debería.

-¿En serio?.

Isabella asintió enérgicamente.

-Si, las partículas acelerándose no permiten que el jabón de hunda.

-¡Exacto! - el jabón en ese momento se hundió – Y cuando el aceleramiento se detiene porque no hay más calor, todo vuelve a su estado natural.

-Dios, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto. Pero muchas gracias – dijo Isabella con una cara medio torturada.

Edward rió, esto debió de ser una de las cosas más difíciles que ella ha hecho. Y quizás por eso para él tuvo un cierto valor.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Y entonces es por eso que cuando uno se golpea, se pone hielo en el lugar para bajar la hinchazón?.

-¡Si, así es!, ese es básicamente el principio. Está muy bien, y todo de lo que hemos hablado lo puede escribir en el trabajo que debe entregar, incluido la comparación con la serie de televisión. Tengo entendido que a Banner esas cosas le encantan – abrió el libro de texto de química – También puede copiar algunas definiciones de aquí.

La Princesa asintió y Edward la vio sonreír de manera honesta por primera vez desde que la conoció.

-Sé que viniendo de mi puede parece increíble, pero de verdad muchas gracias. Me ha salvado la vida.

Edward no entendía si era una broma, o lo decía metafóricamente. ¿Tanto como salvar su vida?. Pero aun así se rió.

-En serio, de nada.

Qué agradable le estaba resultado la Princesa Isabella en ese momento. Hasta que ella habló otra vez y se rompió cualquier frágil burbuja que se hubiese creado entre ellos.

-¿Qué desea?.

-¿Cómo dice? - le preguntó Edward confundido.

-¿Qué desea a cambio de haberme ayudado? - fue directamente al grano, si había algo sobre lo que estaba segura era que la gente siempre busca algo a cambio de lo que hace.

Edward hizo todo lo que pudo para intentar disimular su indignación.

-Yo no quiero _nada_ a cambio de mi ayuda, ni tampoco lo pretendía cuando se la ofrecí – contestó con dureza – Algunos de nosotros en el mundo real somos honestos y honrados – se alejó de ella, para ir de dirección de la mesa en la que antes estaba trabajando.

Eso tomó a Isabella desprevenida, porque por una vez en su vida no estaba hablando con malicia ni mala intención.

-Pero, espere un momento por favor señor Masen – intentó detenerlo, pero Edward la cortó.

-Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que volver a mi trabajo.

-¿No me dirá que de verdad se ofendió por lo que acabo de decir? - preguntó genuinamente perpleja.

-Una última cosa, mi doctorado es en _neuro_-biología, no en micro-biología. Antes en lo jardines cometió ese error, y no me gustaría que se repitiera – esperaba con su tono de voz que se entendiera que deseaba poner punto y final a la interacción entre ellos dos.

Pero ella o simplemente no lo pilló, o lo ignoró.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Muy a su pesar, Edward le respondió.

-Si que la hay. La neuro-biología estudia el cerebro, el responsable de la creación de los ordenadores y toda la tecnología que nos rodea hoy en día. Lo que más se estudia en la micro-biología es la levadura, el principal componente de la cerveza.

Isabella soltó una risita, en cuanto esas palabras le hicieron gracia. Y se sintió muy satisfecha cuando los labios de Edward se elevaron en una sonrisa titubeante, a pesar de que parecía estar molesto con ella.

-Me tengo que ir, ya se me ha hecho tarde – anunció.

Edward no le dijo nada y siguió observando algo en su microscopio.

No era típico de él comportarse de esa manera tan infantil, pero le hirió mucho ese comentario de ella.

A Isabella le molestó recibir la ley del hielo, y por un momento se preguntó si así se sentían los demás cuando era ella que se comportaba de esa manera. Pero aun así decidió no decir nada más porque sospechaba que había metido la pata, para provocar el cambio de actitud de él. Y no quería adentrarse en otra discusión con Edward, aunque no sabia de dónde provenían esos sentimientos.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, Emmett se las quitó para llevarlas él y le sonrió, orgulloso como un hermano mayor.

-No ha sido tan difícil, ¿Verdad? - preguntó con sorna.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Cállate Emmett! - su tono sonó fuerte, pero ni siquiera ella pudo ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios.

_Continuará …_

**El experimento de química con la barra lo hice yo misma en el instituto hace ya más de 10 años atrás. Vaya, sí que estoy vieja :P. **

**¿Qué les parece?, ¿se merece un comentario?. **

**Besos, Ros. **


End file.
